Eternal War
by Smileybiene
Summary: "I know she is the enemy, but I can t hurt her... no! I don t want hurt her.." Fire, Water, Earth, Air; An eternal War Can a mysterious blonde girl bring back the peace?
1. Prolog: Four Kingdoms

_Prolog_

_For a long time the great land was divided in four kingdoms, these empires always lived together peacefully._

_The largest kingdom was the earth kingdom. The earth nation lived together with the earth magician and the rock, steel, ground and the grass type Pokémon. They lived in many villages around the big forest and in many small valleys. _

_In the middle of the great country was a great volcano and around the volcano lived the fire nation, together with the fire magician and the fire, electric, fighting and the dragon Pokémon in big factory cities. _

_On the many islands around the great country was the water nation home. They lived together with their magician and the water, ice, dark and psychic Pokémon._

_And the smallest folk were the Air nation; they lived together with the flying, bug, poison and the normal type Pokémon on the highest mountains._

_These four nations lived in peace together and helped each other. _

_But then, the fire nation attacked the air nation, it was a long, cruel fight but in the end the won the fire nation. They killed each people of the air nation und destroyed the great mountains._

_Since there were only 3 kingdoms in the great country and the war started._

_The war raged for centuries and till this day there was no end. But while the fire empire was becoming more and more powerful the earth and the water kingdom became more and more weak. _

_All suggested that the fire nation will win the war. Except it would happen a miracle …_

**Omg xD Sorry for my bad English, I hope I can upload the next Chapter very soon**

**If not you can blame the school :D **


	2. Chapter 1: The blonde Girl

**Wow I was faster than I thought xD**

**Öhmm… must I really say, that I don`t own Pokemon xD**

* * *

Chapter 1

Crystal walked like everyday at the beach. She loved to feel the soft sand beneath her feet.

In these moments everything feels so peaceful, then she could even forget that they at war.

But this whole lovely atmosphere was instantly destroyed.

"Oh please Silver! I just sewed the dress only for you! Please put this on, once only!"

"No Ruby! Ask Crystal, she is here the girl."

"I´m not that crazy!"

Crystal groaned annoyed. Why had the two guys to be on the beach, too?

Silver and Ruby heard Crystal´s moans and turned around to her.

"Oh… hey Crystal." Ruby said.

"What are you doing here?" she wanted to know from the two.

"Walk on the beach, just like you." Replied Silver.

"You do have training now!" Crystal screamed furiously.

Silver and Ruby sighed simultaneously.

"If we are missing only once, the world is not going under." Ruby murmured.

Now Crystal was really pissed.

"You idiots! We are in the middle of a war; the fire nation could attack us and destroy every day! And both of you have your water magic still not under control, therefore the training is important for our surviving!"

Ruby stepped back a step, he was scared of Crystal.

"Calm down Cryst, I have my water magic pretty good under control, really! "

Crystal cocked her head, challenging she looked at the boy in front of her.

"Really? Then show it!"

And before Ruby could react, Crystal stepped back a step and created a huge wall of water behind her. In the same moment she formed water balls in her hands and shot these on Ruby, but on the way to him froze the ball to ice balls, also Crystal´s work. Ruby fanned around with his hand´s, he wanted to create a water wall too, but nothing came.

Just before the ice ball reached Ruby, Crystal stopped the ice ball and broke them into many small splitters.

"Wow, you´ve got your power really great under control." She taunted him.

"I was in stress! I can not concentrate."

There were no excuses for Crystal.

"If a fire mage is attacking you, you in stress too! Nevertheless you must concentrate!"

"Yeah… I know…" Ruby ran out of words.

"Silver! You can say something too!" he shouted desperately to his red-haired cronies. But Silver was not listening, instead, he looked out into the open sea.

"What´s up Silver?" Crystal asked him.

Instead of a answer, Silver pointed to the shore. "There lies someone..!"

"What?!" Crystal narrowed her eyes and looked more closely. And then she saw the girl too. A blonde, young girl lay unconscious on the shore,

"Oh my god…" Crystal breathed. She wanted to run to the girl, but then Ruby shouted:

"Stop! Wait Crystal!"

"Why?! The girl could be injured!" Crystal shouted back angrily.

"But she has a Pikachu with her."

Crystal froze. A Pikachu? Does that mean, the girl is from the fire nation? She belongs to the enemy?

The blue-haired girl looked around, except them 3 and the girl the beach seems abandoned.

"That's not important right now, we can her not leave here. Silver come and help me!"

With Silver´s help she took the girl to her house. Ruby follows' her and held the also fainting Pikachu in his arms. Crystal put the girl in her bed.

"When your mother comes home?" Silver asked her. "Late, very late."

"Should not we inform the sheriff about the girl?" Ruby murmured his question.

Crystal briefly considered, then she shook her head. "We should not bother him, because of this."

"But this is important, maybe she is from the fire nation!" contradicted Ruby.

"And what if not? When she wakes up, I want to talk with her a bit, then we can inform the sheriff."

Ruby sighed.

"I think she wakes up!" Silver suddenly said. And in fact, the girl woke up.

"Uhhm… where I am?" she murmured, slowly she sat up and looked around. Then she winced suddenly. "Where is Chuchu?"

A relieved sigh came from her, when she saw that Pikachu with Ruby.

"Who are you?" Crystal asked her and again the girl winced. Just now she noticed Ruby, Crystal and Silver, her eyes widened. "Who are you?"

"We first asked."

"I-I´m Yellow…"

"Where are you from?"

"I-I don´t know…"

"You don´t know?" Crystal looked unbelieving at Yellow.

"Yeah… I don´t know…"

"Do you know why you were unconscious?"

Yellow shook her head. "I can´t remember anything, except my name and Chuchu…"

Crystal looked uncertainly to Ruby and Silver. The girl on her bed was for her a enigma.

"But… can you say me now, where I am, and who you are?" Yellow asked with a low voice.

It was Silver, who give her an answer. "I`m Silver and these two are Crystal and Ruby. You are at the April Island, one of the twelve main islands around the great country."

* * *

Red was on the way to a war meeting.

His father wanted that he is there at every meeting. Because someday he is the next king of the fire nation.

He came a little to late, but no one said anything to him. They were in the middle of a discussion.

But all was silent when Reds father raised.

"It´s decided. Tomorrow we will attack the April Islands."


	3. Chapter 2: Blitz

**Chapter 2**

Her name was Yellow and she had a Pikachu… that was all that Crystal knew about her.

Cryst was a person, who was suspicious by nature, but towards Yellow she couldn´t be suspicious. Right from the first moment, Yellow was simply…cute and innocent.

Since Yellow only wore a white rag, Ruby took her to his home. He has a quirk for dresses, he love it to sew beautiful dresses. That's why he has a paradise of dresses at his home.

"What do you think about her?" Silver asked Crystal, after Yellow and Ruby leaved.

Crystal shrugged. "I do not believe that she is evil."

Silver nodded, but said nothing to this.

"Should we inform the sheriff?" Crystal then asked him.

This time it was Silver who shrugged. "I don´t know…"

Crystal sighed softly. "Maybe we should just find out where she came from and bring her back."

"And what if she is really from the fire nation and she has just lost her memory? I mean, where can you find a Pikachu except the fire nation?"

Cryst have to agree with him a bit, the Pikachu was really strange.

* * *

Yellow held her Pikachu in her arms, she was worried. Why Chuchu is still not woken up?

Before her was the boy named Ruby, she followed him, because he wanted to give her what to wear. She wondered why he wanted to give her something to wear and not the blue-haired girl, she was so confused.

Why is she here? What happened? Why she can´t remember anything? Only questions in her head.

Suddenly Ruby stopped. They stood in front of a white house.

"This is my home." He said to her and opened the door. Yellow followed him into the house and was amazed. Everything was decorated so beautifully, the whole house looked like a artwork.

As Ruby opened the door to a walk-in wardrobe, Yellow marveled even more. The whole room was full of clothes, clothes for women and men, beautiful clothes. Why does he have so many?

"Just pick something, I give it to you." Ruby said to her and smiled. He was friendly, Yellow thought.

Carefully she put Chuchu on a soft chair and then looked around the room.

After short considering Yellow grabbed a red dress, whereupon Ruby paled.

"Oh no!" He shouted. "If you were this dress you look with your blonde hair like a flame and this would look terrible!"

Quickly Yellow put the dress away and grabbed a brown top, whereupon Ruby was even paler.

"That's even more terrible!"

And as she reached for a white plaid skirt, Ruby just shook his head.

"Have you no taste?"

Yellow was wrong, this boy was not friendly, he was scary.

Ruby sighed. "I'll pick something." He went to a clothes rack, and took from it a few clothes.

He threw to Yellow a black top, a short black skirt and orange blouse.

"Put this on. In it you will look gorgeous." He said to her and left the room.

* * *

"During the attack on the island of April you will not be there." his father said to Red.

"Why?" Red asked. He was not unhappy because of this, but he still wanted to know the reason.

"It´s just a small island, it would be wasteful to use your powers for this. Cheren is enough."

Red nodded and walked out of the King room. In the corridor he met Misty; she was the daughter of the first commander. They are childhood friends.

"Hi Red." She said to him and smiled.

"Hi."

"Did you have a conversation with your father?"

Red nodded. "Yeah, because of the invasion on the April island."

"Ah, I heard about this from my father, I'm glad you're not there, because I noticed, that we have a long time not trained together. In fact, I've hardly seen you in the last time, this is a pity."

Red smirked. "I was not the only one, who was always busy."

Misty sighed. "It is time that the water kingdom and the earth kingdom finally give up, the war is such a waste of time."

Reds face darkened, he went to a window and looked out, Misty followed him.

"Is this whole war not in reality pointless?" he murmured softly.

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Of course not! There can only be one nation and that will be the fire nation. For this, we have been fighting for centuries. And you as the future king should not doubt about this."

"Yeah… your rig-"

Red was interrupted by a loud noise, it came from outside. Immediately, he looked out the window again and saw all the war planes fly away.

"Was the April attack not planned for tomorrow?"

Misty shook her head. "Cheren has changed the date."

* * *

"I knew it! You look great!" Ruby praised Yellow. Whereupon Yellow smiled sheepishly.

_She was really cute. _

"We must now show you Cryst and Silv, they will certainly be impressed!"

"Do you think…?" Yellow murmured shyly.

"Of course!"

"Chuchu!" Yellow shouted suddenly.

_Chuchu? Ah… right her Pikachu._

Ruby turned to the Chair and saw an awakened Pikachu. He was not really excited about it. Sleeping it was quite cute, but now awake it can be dangerous. Finally, it is a Pokémon from the Fire Nation.

Yellow ran to the Chair and took the Pikachu in her arm.

"Are you fine?" she asked the yellow Pokémon, she closed her eyes and stroked it.

Ruby frowned. _What was she doing?_

Suddenly, Yellow tore her eyes wide, she looked afraid.

"Oh no…" she breathed. "Chuchu told me, that she senses danger."

_Danger? Huh…? Chuchu told her? She can speak with Pokémon? But only the people of the air nation could speak with Pokémon. Could she…? No this is impossible; the air nation was exterminated for over a hundred years._

* * *

The blood froze in Crystal's veins, when she heard the planes.

Oh no … a attack. From the fire nation…

Seconds later came the noise of the alarm siren. They have to fight.


	4. Chapter 3: Attack on April Islands

Chapter 3

The earth vibrated as the first bombs fell.

Crystal ran out of the house, Silver followed her. Many people were on the streets, they tried to escape to the bunkers. Crystal saw that a bomb would fall right into the crowd, she threw herself between them and created a wall of water, the bomb was averted.

The duty of the magicians, it was to protect the civilian population.

"Silver, you go to the Sheriff and I will protect the people here!" she shouted to the red- haired boy.

Silver nodded and leave Crystal alone.

* * *

Yellow ran after Ruby, everything was so loud, she was afraid.

"What's going on? Where are we going?" she asked Ruby.

"The Fire Nation is attacking us; we have to go to the sheriff, so we can start an attack against them." He stuttered.

_Ruby is also afraid…_

In the sky Yellow saw the many aircrafts.

"Oh my good …" she breathed shocked.

"Yes. You can say that loudly." Ruby said.

"I hope, Crystal and the red-haired boy uhhm… Silver, are all right." Yellow murmured worried.

But Ruby only laughed. "Crystal is a killing machine, no one can make her so easily K.O. So don´t be worried."

Ruby stopped in front of a castle-like facility.

"Here lives the sheriff?" Yellow asked. Ruby nodded and enters the castle but he stopped abruptly and turned around to Yellow.

"Ehhm ... your Pikachu, can you hide it somewhere? "

"Why?"

"Oh well, we don´t like Pikachu's… it´s a fire nation Pokémon…"

Yellow looked sadly to Chuchu. "Chuchu, is it okay for you to wait outside?"

The mouse Pokémon nodded and disappeared behind the nearest tree.

Yellow sighed. "Surely she is now mad at me…"

* * *

Silver ran as fast as possible to the castle, in front of the castle he discovered Ruby and Yellow. Why are they standing there und talked, for this is no time! This is an emergency!

"Ruby!" He shouted. Both winced and turned around.

"Silver! Where is Crystal?" Ruby shouted back.

"She protects the population, why are you standing here?! We have no time!"

Suddenly blue airplanes passed them, the fleet of the water nation.

And about a hundred water mage ran out of the castle, one stopped at Silver and Ruby, his name was Eusin, a good friend.

"Ruby, Silver! The sheriff wants to see you." He said to the boys and continued running.

* * *

"Commander Cheren, how should we proceed?" asked a recruit him.

""The aircraft with the fire mages should try to land."

The recruit nodded and departed.

Cheren would also leave his plane. His job was to kill the sheriff.

He walked to the door, raised his hand and blew it up with his magic.

Then he sprang, good 50 feet above the ground. But he would not land on earth, like out of nowhere came a Salamence and caught him.

"On the way to the castle."

* * *

The sheriff stood in the middle of the great hall, with his woman.

A soft smile formed on his face, when he saw Silver and Ruby. But he was confused when he saw Yellow instead of Crystal.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Ähhm…" Ruby looked for help to Silver. But he couldn´t help him.

"I´m Yellow." Yellow simply answered for her own.

The sheriff was still confused but he did not ask for more, there are more important things to talk about.

Things which he was unable to speak, all of a sudden there was a huge explosion.

The entire roof was destroyed. And a huge Salamence flew into the castle. On the Salamance sat a black-haired man.

"I hope I'm not disturbing."

* * *

Cheren's eyes wandered around the room, he had all put in a quite shock.

That made him smiled, he liked it. Then he analyzed his opponents, they were five. Two boys, a girl that looked pretty weak and the sheriff with this woman. This will be not too difficult.

* * *

When Crystal was sure, that all women and children, was in safety, she made her way to the sheriff.

In the sky she saw the fighting planes, on the ground she saw the fighting magician.

The Fire Nation was clearly in the majority.

And then, just before her exploded the castle of the sheriff.

"Oh no…"

She must save the sheriff!

Crystal ran as fast as possible to the castle. There she Ruby and Silver who fought against a black-haired man. The sheriff stood with his wife behind the two and Yellow stood in the corner and watched them scared.

Yellow discovered Crystal, her eyes widened.

"Look out!" she screamed.

A huge Salamance approached Crystal, it was too surprisingly, Crystal couldn´t manage to avoid the huge Pokémon. But then Yellow jumped in front of her and created a giant ... air blockade?

All eyes in the room were fixed on the blond girl.

_It is impossible that someone can use the air magic… there are no more air magician… who is she?_

"Oh my good…" whispered suddenly the wife of sheriff, she held her hand in front of her mouth.

""Take the girl out of here! Bring her to the Naru Island. Protect her! All of Your!"

She shouted to Crystal, Silver and Ruby.

The two boys looked confused, but Crystal understood.

She clasped Yellow's arm and wanted to get out of the castle, but Cheren blocked her path.

"Give me the girl."

"Never!" Crystal fired a fountain of water at him, but his Salamance protect him.

"Give me th-" Cheren could not talk to end, a huge wave flooded the hall, the work of the Sheriff.

"Run away! I'll take care of him." The Sheriff said to her.

Crystal doesn´t want let the sheriff alone, but he wants it. She seized the chance and escaped with Silver, Ruby and Yellow.

"Chuchu!" Yellow suddenly screamed. "Stop! Chuchu is not here!"

"That's not important right now!"

"But…!"

"Shut Up! We just saved your live right now."

Yellow bit her lip and looked to the ground

Crystal hope she doesn´t cry now.

As they ran to the sea, they had the good fortune to not meet any fire mage.

On the water they stopped, Crystal whistled.

Two Lapras appeared. Crystal climbed with Yellow on one, the two guys on the other.

Then they went away from the mainland.

"But…" Ruby suddenly said. "There's no Naru Island…"

* * *

**Omg xD This time it was hard for me to write this chapter xD I don´t know why.**

**But it´s hard to describe fighting scene on english xD I wish english would be my mother tongue :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Escape by sea

Chapter 4

"But…" Ruby suddenly said. "There's no Naru Island…"

Crystal sighed softly. "I know that there is no Naru, she told us in intentional the false name. So Cheren don´t know where we're going."

"And you know where we have to go?" Silver asked her.

Crystal nodded. "There is only one island, which contain the same letters as Naru, the January Island."

Ruby's eyes widened. "T-The King's Island?" he stammered. "This means that we should bring Yellow to the King?"

* * *

The fight against the sheriff didn´t last long.

The sheriff was indeed a good fighter, but Cheren was better.

Cheren passed over the lifeless body of the man and went to his wife.

She grimace grimly and went back a step.

"Kill me, I'm not scared."

Cheren shook his head. "I don´t kill you, we still need you."

"I´ll never tell you something about the Naru Island."

Cheren now laughed scornfully. "No need."

Cheren is not called genius, without reason. He knew from the first moment, what the Naru Island is.

* * *

Yellow was silent the whole time, Ruby was worried.

_Surely she is mad at us…because of her Pikachu..._

Suddenly Yellow looked up.

"Do you have family?" she asked all three. "Family… which you left behind? Because of me…?"

The Faces of Crystal, Silver and Ruby darkened. Silver was the first, who gave her an answer.

"No… I have no parents."

"I have a mother…"Crystal murmured. "But… "Crystal bit her lip.

"But…I don´t need my mother and my mother don´t need me… "

Ruby was the only one who had not yet responded, just like Crystal, he bit his lip too.

The mere thought of his father, made him angry.

"I could forgo my father…" he hissed.

* * *

Yellow looked between Crystal and Ruby back and forth. Both were unhappy with their families, that made Yellow sad.

She would like to know why the relationship is so bad, but she did not ask, she did not dare.

With a glazed look, Yellow looked to the open sea and leaned back against the neck of Lapras.

She thought of Chuchu, thought about what had just happened at the April Island, thought of the air blockade she had created suddenly.

"Why did the Fire Nation attacked you?"

Yellow is viewed from 3 unbelieving eyes pairs.

"You don´t know?!" Crystal asked in shock.

Yellow's eyes grew sad. "I just know nothing…It's as if there a big black hole in my head…"

"War… For over a hundred years, the Fire Nation is at war with the Earth and Water Nation…" answered Silver.

* * *

It was expected that Cheren would come back home with a win. The April Island is now under the control of the Fire Nation.

But it surprised Red, why Cheren immediately opened a next War meeting.

As always, he came to this conference too late, punctuality is really another thing Red must learn.

"An air magician? That's impossible …" Was the first thing Red heard, as he entered the room. His eyes widened.

"I've seen it with my own eyes." Cheren said. "They fled to the January Island."

Cheren looked directly to the king; he wanted to know the opinion of the King.

Red´s Father closed his eyes briefly and pondered. Then he opened his eyes again, a resolute glance.

"It is time that we bring down the water Kingdom."

* * *

Blue knew that her parents do not like it when she secretly go to the beach. She did not care.

She hated that her whole life consisted just rules and banned, she is a big girl now, her parents should simply trust her more.

Suddenly it seemed to her as if she would see two dark-blue dots. Are those Lapras?

And do they carry people on the back?

Blue was confused, but then she got an idea. She picked up a stone and threw him to the Lapras.

"Ouch!"

Blue giggled. Yes, there are people.


	6. Chapter 5: The King s Island

**And here is the next Chapter xD **

**A big thank you to all who have commented so far ^-^**

**And I'm really grateful, that you read the story, although my English is not so good :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Ouch!" cried Ruby and rubbed his head. Out of nowhere, a stone came flying, and hit him on the head.

"Which idiot was that!?"

Common shrug of the shoulders.

Crystal looked around. ""I believe it came from the January Islands."

Silver narrowed his eyes to see better.

"Yeah Cryst is right, because someone is standing on the shore and waves."

"That someone is as good as dead!" growled Ruby. He stood out from the Lapras and jumped into the clear water, there appeared a Staryu. He held on to the Pokemon and race in lightning speed to the island.

Crystal rolled her eyes and looked at Silver.

"How many minutes do you give him?"

"3." Silver answered. Crystal laughed.

"Wow you're really generous today, I didn´t even give him one minute."

Yellow looked confused between Silver and Crystal.

"Minutes? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Just wait."

And as Crystal would say the magic word, appeared before them a couple of huge waves, then there were a few cries heard and not even a minute later, swam the motionless Ruby in the water.

"No matter who the opponent, if Ruby is acidic, he can never win." Crystal explained the slightly shocked Yellow.

Yellow looked worried to Ruby. "Is he okay?"

"Don`t worry, Ruby has played often the punching bag"

* * *

With wide eyes, Blue looked at the boy in the water. She hadn´t even really attack him, and yet he was immediately defeated.

_What a wimp._

Or she was simply so strong?

She likes the second thought.

Blue went into the water and kicked the unconscious boy.

"Hey! Wake up! "

Slowly, the boy woke up; he blinked a few times and rubbed his head. Blue discovered the lump on his head one giggle escaped her mouth. He was the one, who was struck by her stone.

The two Lapras, which Blue had seen before came closer to the shore, on them were still 3 other people. 3 girls, no… the person the person with the long red hair looks more like a boy or? Blue was confused.

"Who are you?" she asked the group.

The girl with the blue hair narrowed her eyes and got off the Lapras.

"Who are you?" she threw back the question.

"I asked first."

Also the blonde girl climbed from Lapras, she went to the boy whose white cap had slipped and now showed some of his black hair.

"Are you okay?" she asked the boy.

He sat up slowly and nodded. "Yeah… I´m all right…"

"Who are you?!" Blue repeated her question, now a little annoyed.

The blue-haired girl sighed softly. "We are from the April Island and want see the king."

Blue raised an eyebrow. "You want see my fa- the King? Why?"

"We have no reason to tell you this." said the red-haired boy (Blue is now pretty sure about his gender) to her.

"Of course I have a reason to know why you want to king! Cause, I´m the –"

"The princess has been found!" Someone shouted suddenly.

Blue paled. "Oh no…" she whispered.

* * *

The whole fire kingdom was absorbed in preparations, soon will be the great attack on the water kingdom and this time red will be there. His father had insisted. Red was not really sure whether it was good to attack the King Island. The Fire Nation is indeed very strong, but the Water Nation, is it too.

This fight would bring many losses with it, the death of innocent people. Red hated that inequity.

But all this is for the greater good ...

A long war for perpetual peace. That is the goal.

* * *

Yellow was quite surprised when it turned out that this brown-haired girl is the princess of the water kingdom. The daughter of the King.

Her name was Blue, how suitable for the princess of the Water Kingdom.

And apparently she was on the beach without permission, because half of island had been searching for her. She was pretty annoyed about this.

"My gods ... chill out!" she said to the people. "Nothing happened to me."

"But it could have happen something to you." contradicted a great man.

Blue rolled her eyes, then she suddenly showed to Crystal and co.

"I made new acquaintances, they want to see Daddy."

All people regarded Crystal, Ruby, Silver and Yellow suspiciously. Crystal cleared her throat.

"Uhhm… I´m Crystal and I came from the April Island, we got attacked from the Fire Nation, that's why we want see the king."

The big man's eyes widened. "Is that true?" he asked shocked. Crystal nodded. Murmur arose in the round. Then there was silence.

"We'll take you to the castle."

* * *

The castle on the island April was no comparison to the huge castle here. The castle was simply gigantic. Beautiful and majestic. The whole island was simply majestic.

This island can really call King Island.

Ruby would really like to live here.

In a blue hall, they should wait for the King.

"What will you tell the king?" Silver asked Cryst. Cryst shrugged.

"I don´t know… But we're actually here for Yellow ..."

Suddenly the big door opened and the king entered.


	7. Chapter 6: The King of the Water Kingdom

Chapter 6

A large brown-haired man with a beard and a blue cloak enters the hall. The posture of Crystal, Silver and Ruby straightened. Yellow guess that this was the king. Blue, which stood beside her, contorted her face.

The king looked directly at his daughter. "You know that you're in trouble?"

The brown-haired princess rolled her eyes. "Why?! I was just at the beach!"

"But without my permission."

"My God! Chill out Daddy! You're overreacting all the time! There is nothing at all happens!"

"Bridle your tongue, young lady!"

"No! Bridle your tongue, old man!"

Father and daughter were standing nose to nose opposite and looked at each other nasty.

Ruby, Crystal and Silver looked at each other uncertainly, they had not expected, to be Witnesses of a family dispute.

After a few moments, the King breathed deeply, and turned away from his daughter.

"Away." he merely said, whereupon Blue angry left the hall.

Again breathed the King a couple of times, then he turned to his guests.

"I'm sorry that you had to watch that."

"It´s Okay…" Crystal murmured softly, and Ruby nodded in agreement.

The king smiled sadly. "The April Island was really attacked?"

Crystal nodded. "I do not like the current situation there is."

"I'll send someone who will inform me about it. Was that all?"

Crystal shook her head. "No… this is not the real reason why we're here. We are here because of … her." Crystal showed to Yellow.

The king raised an eyebrow and looked at the blond girl, that made Yellow nervous.

"What is her special?"

"Oh well … she has mastered the Air Magic…"

The King's eyes widened. "What?! That's impossible; there are no more air magicians."

"I know ... but she could create an air blockade." Ruby tried to explain.

The King looked suspiciously at Yellow. "Show it me."

"W-what?!" Yellow stammered. "I don´t know how ..."

"So you aren´t an Air magician?"

"I-I don´t know…"

Frown.

"Where are you from?"

"I don´t know…"

Larger frown. "Do you know anything at all?"

Silver broke in. "She has amnesia. She can´t remember anything."

The King sighed, then a staff member entered the hall.

"Majesty, your presence is required."

The king sighed again. "I come, can you give our guests free rooms,they are certainly tired from the trip here."

"Of course."

* * *

Red lay hard breathing in his bed. A dream had pulled him from his sleep. He could not say whether it was a good dream or a nightmare. He couldn´t even really remember everything.

But Red was able to remember to have seen a blonde girl. A premonition for tomorrow?

* * *

Yellow woke up with a strange feeling in her stomach. She had a feeling that today would happen something.

Crystal in the bed opposite, was still asleep. Yellow want not wake her, so she crept as quietly as possible from the room.

It was so quiet ... the whole palace seemed to sleep. Yellow went to a window and looked out. Everywhere you could see the blue sea. A beautiful sight.

"The water kingdom…" she whispered.

For many a home but not her home.

"Where am I from?"

Yellow suddenly heard crashing behind her, it sounded as if something broke. Yellow turned around and looked to a woman who looked like Blue. Her eyes were wide, on the floor lay a broken cup.

"T-The Avatar …" she whispered.

* * *

**I think the most of your figured out, that this Story is based on Avatar the last airbender :D**

**Hope you like the chapter ^-^**


	8. Chapter 7: The Legend of Avatar

**Hi ;D**

**I got finally a beta reader**

**A big thank you to Chidori Minami :D**

* * *

Chapter 7

Yellow frowned.

"Avatar?" she repeated the word. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

The woman held her hand in front of her mouth.

"She doesn´t know…" the woman whispered softly to herself. She suddenly reached for Yellows arm and pulled her away.

"Hey!" protested Yellow, "Where are you taking me?! Who are you?!"

"I'm taking you to my room, because I must explain a lot to you."

She opened a large door leading to a large bedroom, where she let go of Yellow.

"Sorry I was so rude, but the castle is full of spies. I´m Azul, the wife of the king."

Yellow eyes widen. "The wife of the king? That means you´re Blue's mother, right?"

Azul nodded then asked: "Do you really not know of the avatar?"

Yellow shook her head. "I really don´t know… What is the Avatar? Please explain."

Azul exhaled softly. "The Avatar is someone who can control all four elements. Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Hmm… maybe I should start at the beginning. Do you know the history of the creation of the big country?"

Yellow shook her head.

"Okay then, I'll tell you the story. It'll sound a bit like a Fairytale.

_**There was once a lonely man; he was shunned by others because he was different, he was a magician. Full of sorrow in his heart, he went with his only friend, a Pikachu, on a long trip. He wanted to find his real home.**_

_**One day he met a little boy, who was crying. ´Why you are crying? ` He asked the boy.**_

_**The boy answered. ´Because I'm thirsty, but there is water…` the man had compassion with the boy and let it rain for him, the boy was amazed, but then he started to cry again.**_

_**´Why you are crying again? ` The man asked the boy. ´Now I am cold. ` Lamented the boy. The man created a flame to warm the boy. Again the boy was astonished.**_

_**´How do you make this? Who are you? ` The man smiled at the boy.**_

_**´I am God. ` He joked, to bring the boy to laugh. But this was a mistake, because the real God heard him, and he did not tolerate people who consider themselves God.**_

_**Arceus appeared, wanting to punish him.**_

_**´You think you are God? `**_

_**Anyone else would have been scared, but not this man. He was a shrewd man; and he used this chance to speak with God.**_

_**´I´m not God, but maybe I´m better than God. ` He said to Arceus.**_

_**Arceus responded just as the man wanted, he was angry.**_

_**´No one is better than me! `**_

_**´Prove it. Compete against me. I bet you cannot fulfill every request which I've.`**_

_**´God can do anything. `**_

_**´Can you then create a whole new country? `**_

_**´Of Course I can, foolish human! `**_

_**Within seconds, Arceus created this great country as we know it today. But for the man it was not enough.**_

_**´Wow really good, but what is a country without a population? `**_

_**No sooner had the man uttered these words, something awoke in the country.**_

_**Life. The man was still not satisfied.**_

_**´Well these are things, that are normal for a God, you didn´t prove me that you can do everything. If you are a real God than you can create people, who are like me, magician.**_

'_**But wait…! No magician should be as good as I am, every mage can control only one element. `**_

"And this wish was also fulfilled. This was the beginning of a new era."

Yellow frowned.

"Then this means that the great country and the whole magician population exist only because the man tricked Arceus?"

"Yes, funny or…?" Azul trailed off.

"Not really … poor Arceus." Murmured Yellow. "And what has this got to do with me?"

"I haven´t even finished yet! Now where was I…? Ah, yes, I know! Well… The man became something like a king for the great country and all people and magicians lived in peace together, but the years passed and the old man get old, so old that he eventually died. Shortly before his death he promised his people, that when the when his folk needed him, he would come back. No one knew how this man was called really, but in the vernacular he was known as Avatar."

"What?! And you think I´m the Avatar coming back for his folk? Why me?! I´m not even a man." protested Yellow.

"I know that you are the reincarnation of the Avatar, you are the new Avatar!"

"I can´t believe it, explain to me why you are so convinced."

Azul sighed. "But then I have to tell you also something else, something about the air nation. Everyone thought that the whole air nation was killed for centuries, but that's not true, I mean it´s not the whole truth. In the great battle between the air and the fire nation really were countless residents of the air nation killed, but not all. A few magicians managed to escape, but these were pursued by the fire nation and one after the other was killed in the course of time, the last air magician was killed 30 years ago… and I was there ..."

The Azul's face grew heavy with sadness.

"I was a child, ten Years old … my parents had sold me along with my sister as slaves to the Fire Nation."

Yellow was shocked.

"Along with 3 other girls, we had to accompany fire mages on their chase for air mages; it was a cruel time…

"And then there was the struggle against this one air mage. He was just an old man and all alone, and the fire mage's consisted of three, but the air magician was really strong. I think he was stronger than all three fire mages together, but then he froze and said something that sounded like a prophecy. I still remember every single word." Azul took a breath before continuing.

"´Now will win the fire, but the air will come back, because the air is everywhere.

Long blond hair, Mistress of the air.

You will underestimate her, the risk not taken seriously.

Small and cute, ruler of all four elements.

The Avatar will return.´

After the last word he let himself explode, and took all three fire mages to the death, giving us five girls freedom…" Azul´s voice failed. She was shaking all over, her face pale.

It must have been hard for her to think back of her past. She breathed in and out a few times and continued to talk.

"I am truly grateful ... and that´s why I wanted to find the Avatar, and now I have finally found you."

Azul looked Yellow deep in her eyes and took her hand.

"You will be our salvation."

* * *

**OMG I was the whole last week so without inspiration.**

**I think the next chapter will be more exciting: D**


	9. Chapter 8:One look out the window

Chapter 8

Red arrived at the last plane and boarded it. He sat down at a window and watched as the world beneath him got smaller and smaller.

* * *

Crystal sat up and yawned softly. She slept well, probably because of this cozy bed.

Her eyes went to Yellows' bed, only to find it abandoned.

"Yellow?"

Where could she have gone? Crystal climbed down from her bed, put on her shoes and left the room.

She wanted to go find the boys, but she had forgotten where their room was.

So she wandered, a bit perplexed, through the corridors.

The castle was huge and confusing, hard to believe that the palace of the fire king was twice as large.

Crystal´s stomach growled, she figured out that she had not eaten anything for about twenty-four hours.

Crystal stopped; a bad feeling that surpassed even her hunger; awoke in her stomach.

And then a mere glance out the window proved enough, as dark clouds of hundreds of enemy aircrafts crossed the King Island.

* * *

Blue had enough. She had enough of being constantly patronized.

She felt like a bird trapped in a cage would be. She'd had enough of this damned king island.

She just wants to get away. And today she would finally disappear, nothing would stop her.

Even the guards outside her room, that her paranoid father placed there, wouldn´t stop her.

The backpack was already packed, her bedding tied into a rope, where she wants to climb down from her window. She hoped that her homemade rope was long enough as she opened her window and let it down.

Climbing down, only a small jump and she had ground under her feet.

Freedom.

Grinning Blue turned away from the building where she had been imprisoned in until now, but she didn´t look into the wide blue sky, she looked into two foreign, darks eyes.

Hostile eyes.

And those eyes weren´t alone. At least fifteen soldiers of the fire army stood before her.

"Oh no…"

* * *

The first aircraft of the Fire Nation had already landed; the plane Red was on still hovered in the air.

From the window you could see the start of devastation on the island. It didn´t last long for the first sirens to go off.

Red heard a chuckle beside him. It came from Mitch.

With large, enthusiastic eyes Mitch looked out the window and laughed again. He seemed to enjoy what he saw.

Red frowned at him.

Mitch had with him overall command of this attack, but Red doesn´t exactly like him.

He was simply annoying and … heartless. Mitch is one of a kind of person, who doesn´t care how many lives he must sacrifice to reach his goal.

Mitch turned to Red, still with the stupid smile on his face. "Now the fun begins."

"Yeah …" Red murmured without any enthusiasm. "But don´t forget Mitch, our goal is the king and his wife. And to find the Air magician. Not civilians! Don´t kill without reason."

Mitch rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Don´t worry princeling."

The plane was approaching the ground.

Red had many reasons to be worried.

* * *

Azul froze as the siren sounded.

"The Fire Nation …" she whispered.

Yellows eyes widened.

Oh no, the nation had followed her?

At once the big window in the room was broken into thousand pieces, flames from outside broke into the room.

Immediately Azul crashed in front of Yellow and fended off the flames with a wall of water.

Smoke arose, Yellow couldn´t see anything.

But then she heard Azul's voice. "Run!"

"But…!"

"Run! I'll catch up."

Yellow didn´t want to leave her alone, but she knew that she would only be a burden, so she ran.

* * *

Blue was surrounded by soldiers. This wouldn´t be an easy struggle.

"Honey, if you give up immediately, we won´t hurt you." said a man with a cheeky smile on his face to her.

Blue grimaced.

Give up? Never!

She raised a hand, whispering in the men's group.

Suddenly one of the men clasped her arm and grinned addled. Blues mouth moved downwards, her blue eyes burned into his ugly gray eyes.

"Don´t. Touch. Me!"

The man opened his mouth, too late. His whole body was frozen. The amused murmur stopped instantly. Shock on the faces of the soldiers.

They had underestimated Blue. Blue triumphantly turned to the men. "Who wants to be next?"

They all pounced on Blue. Fire everywhere. But fire can be erased by water.

One man after another fell victim to Blue. 15 against only one, and yet the team of only one is stronger. Victorious. Such a great feeling.

And then… she got a slap on the occiput. Everything was black.

* * *

The soldiers came from everywhere, there were simply too many.

Crystal was in despair and slowly her strength left her. It was a real invasion, the Fire Nation was serious.

But Crystal couldn't allow that the January Iceland loses. Because if the King Island is defeated, so is the water nation. She can´t let that happen.

So she continued to fight even when she was at the edge of her limit.

Don´t give up.

Again and again she said the sentence in her head.

Don´t Give Up.

Her spirit was not giving up, but her body …

Her knees buckled, Crystal fell on the floor, directly in front of one of the fire soldiers.

Don´t give up…

Crystal closed her eyes and hoped for a miracle that could save her.

* * *

Yellow ran through the great halls, all sounds of the struggle were heard.

She hated those sounds.

Yellow stumbled over the body of an unconscious man. She couldn´t say whether it was a man of the fire or water nation.

But it didn´t matter Yellow, she knelt down to him and touched him gently.

"A-Are you all right?" she whispered to the man.

Slowly, the man opened his eyes, he gasped in pain. His gaze shifted briefly to Yellow, and then his eyes were empty.

"No…"

Yellow didn´t know this man, yet she felt infinite sorrow. Tears formed in her eyes, which ran down her cheeks.

But then she heard someone behind her breathe. She turned around and looked in two red eyes.

* * *

Charizard destroyed the large iron door in a flash. Mitch, without problems, walked in to the throne room.

There he was already expected by the King.

Mitch grinned.

"Hello!" he crooned.

The king took a step back, and drew a large blue sword from its sheath.

"Get off of the island!"

Mitch's grin got bigger.

"I didn´t feel like wasting too much time with you. Let's make it quick."

Mitch whistled and a second Charizard came flying. On the back of this Charizard lay the unconscious Blue.

"Surrender or your daughter is dead."


	10. Chapter 9: Explosion

**Chapter 9**

It was all so sudden, the sirens sounded and sounds of battle could be heard from the other side of the door, which was broken down by opposing soldiers.

Ruby couldn't take it all in, as he had been asleep up until that moment, and stood shocked.

Luckily, Silver was still in the room as well and he reacted quickly. Before any of the soldiers had the chance to do anything, Silver shot a jet of water at them.

The soldiers were thrown against the wall and knocked unconscious.

"Whoa, good shot!" Ruby complimented Silver.

"Not really. You're just so bad you think it's good." Silver smirked.

"Idiot." Ruby mumbled angrily. Silver ignored him and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"To look for Yellow and Crystal." Silver replied.

"Oh yeah! I'll come too!"

* * *

_Her head ached_

That was the first thing Blue felt when she gained consciousness.

Slowly opening her eyes, Blue realized she was looking directly up at the throne room ceiling.

Throne room? Why was she in the throne room? What happened?

Blue was lying on something soft and warm, and looking down Blue noted that it was orange. Defiantly not the bottom of the throne room.

A bad feeling overcame her. Two things spontaneously came to mind, and both were not good options as both would be Pokémon from Fire Nation.

_Oh no, this is not good._

"So what are you going to do, old man?" said a strange voice.

And then a knife was pressed to her throat.

_This is definitely not good!_

* * *

Red was confused.

He didn´t know the girl, so she must belong to the Water Nation.

So why was she crying over a soldier from the Fire Nation?

Her clear eyes bore into his, tears still flowing down. Red was at once reminded of his dream.

"A-Are you all right?" the words came out of his mouth automatically.

The blonde girl shook her head. "Nothing is all right …"

Red pointed to the dead man on the ground. "Did you know him?"

Again she shook her head.

She wept for him even though she didn´t know him? Although he was her enemy, perhaps?

This was ... impressive.

The wall next to them was suddenly blown up, and Red's body moved of its own accord.

He protected her.

* * *

Yellow's eyes widened in shock.

The black-haired boy stood before her, and prevented the debris from hurting her.

Hopefully nothing happened to him.

Wait—nothing had happened to him.

He had created a protective wall of fire in front of himself.

Fire… that means he's a Fire Magician… from the Fire Nation… the enemy.

Her body tensed.

* * *

The smoke caused by the explosion vanished and Red could now see the author of this catastrophe.

It was a single soldier of the Fire Nation, Red couldn´t remember his name.

"Are you stupid?!" Red yelled at the recruit.

The soldiers' eyes wide. "Prince! Oh, I´m sorry. I couldn´t find the door ..."

"That isn´t a reason to tear down the wall!"

"Calm down Red." said someone behind the soldier.

Red recognized the voice, it was Lt. Surge.

Red didn´t know of him being present on the island. His father seemed to take this invasion seriously.

Lt. Surge came out from behind the soldiers and smiled at the younger boy.

"It´s just a wall from the water nation, no reason to get angry."

"But the explosion almost caught me, and her too!"

Red wanted to turn to the blonde girl behind him, but she was gone.

Lt. Surge raised an eyebrow. "'Her'? Who are you talking about?"

"There was a girl…"

A laugh came from Lt. Surge, who went to Red and patted him on the shoulder.

"Instead being distracted by a girl, you should be looking for the air mage. Or you can go home and have Misty slap you."

Red gave Lt. Surge a confused look. "Why would Misty slap me?"

Lt. Surge laughed again and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll explain the world of women some other time. Make yourself useful in the search for the air mage."

Red sighed. "Yeah … the whole search would be just easier, if Cheren would have given me a description of the air mage…"

* * *

Crystal closed her eyes and waited for the end. But the end was pretty slow in coming.

Nothing happened to her. Strange …

"You can open your Eyes." Told her a fairly well-known voice.

Crystal opened her eyes and saw Silver and Ruby.

Never in her life had she been so happy to see them.

At Ruby's and Silver's feet lay some unconscious soldiers.

"But how?" Crystal whispered. "There were so many…"

Ruby grinned.

"The training at the April Island just paid off."

Silver rolled his eyes.

"We just had luck. About half of the soldiers were already gone, and the few who remained were no real challenge."

Crystal smiled. "Thanks boys…"

Silver didn´t smile back, his face looked worried.

"There must be a reason why so many soldiers left…"

"Do you think something bigger is happening?"

Crystal's breath hitched. "The king! We must go to the king!"

* * *

"Stop!" the King yelled.

Mitch smiled, still holding the knife to Blues' throat.

"Will you surrender?"

The king sighed and bowed his head.

"I will… but please, let her go."

"No!" Blue screamed. Mitch's face darkened, he yanked on Blues hair and pulled her into his chest.

"SHUT UP! OR DIE!"

"Let go of her!" Shouted her father, he swung his sword up and ran over to Mitch.

Mitch hurled Blue to the ground and raised a hand. Lightning came from the hand, and hit the King.

"DADDY!" Blue cried out in horror.

The lightning didn't strike the king though, because had created a shell of water around himself.

He reshaped the water into two ice arrows, and sent them towards Mitch.

Mitch took air and spit fire, but he only met one arrow. The second dug into his leg.

Mitch gasped in pain.

Blue took advantage of the moment while Mitch was distracted. She jumped to her feet and tried to run to her father, but he stopped her.

"Run! I can handle this alone!"

"No! I can´t leave you alone!" she screamed back.

"For once in your lifetime, do what I tell you!"

Mitch recovered from his pain. "Charizard! Get her!"

The large orange Pokémon beside her tore open his mouth and spat fire directly towards her.

Blue threw herself behind the Iron Throne, and was able to escape the Flame Sea.

But she was also further away from the door.

Her father Mitch and continue to fight. But suddenly Mitch stopped and smiled simply.

"I think the battle is concluded."

A loud noise was heard outside the throne room. It sounded like stamping feet. Stamping feet of hundreds.

"Try to escape, it will bring nothing, because my soldiers are everywhere."

At the same moment came around 20 soldiers into the throne room. And behind these soldiers were Red and Lt. Surge.

Lt. Surge laughed. "Your water magicians, old man, are also getting weaker."

The king froze; he dropped his sword and walked a few steps back, in the direction of his daughter.

"Dad what we are doing now?!" Blue whispered to her father when he was beside her.

He shook his head in despair. "I don´t know…"

* * *

Yellow didn´t know why she ran from him.

He hadn´t done anything to her, on the contrary, he had protected her.

But he was a fire mage...

The reason for these terrible fights here…

She turned into the next gear. Yellow did not know exactly where she ran; she just followed her legs, in hopes of meeting someone she knew.

Yellow stopped, she could not walk any further, because the passage was blocked by soldiers, many soldiers.

And all stood in front of a large door.

What was going on?

Should she just leave? But what if someone needed her now? On other hand, how she could help?

She would simply be a burden…

"Yellow!" someone shouted behind her. Yellow turned around and saw Crystal, Silver and Ruby.

"Where have you been all this time?!" Crystal asked her immediately.

"Umm, I was with Azul, Blue's mother and then suddenly the sirens sounded and the soldiers came around… and then there was the fire mage ..." stammered Yellow.

Crystal frowned. She could only understand a bit of Yellows stammering.

But there was no time to question her because they were then noticed by the soldiers.

But for this was no time because they were noticed by the soldiers.

"Enemies!" shouted one of them; all soldiers turned around and moved to attack Yellow and co.

But then … no one of them were moving anymore. They were frozen.

But neither Crystal nor Ruby or Silver still did this. It was Azul.

With wide eyes, the woman was viewed by the four young people.

Azul kept a straight face, and strode past them, but then she stopped.

"What are you waiting for? We have to save my family."

* * *

Red noticed that riots broke out among the soldiers behind him.

He turned around and stiffened; about half of the soldiers were icy and in the midst of whom were 5 people.

He recognized the blonde girl.

The oldest of them was an adult woman with long brown hair.

The woman narrowed her eyes and hissed angrily: "Out of the way."

Before Red could respond, Lt. Surge spoke up.

He grinned mischievously. "Why should we?"

As an answer, he received a jet of water from her. It hit him in the chest, and shortly he gasped in pain. But only shortly, because then he sent back a twice as large stream of fire.

But this beam completely missed the woman. She smiled arrogantly at Lt. Surge.

"You missed, you should practice again."

"I hit."

And Red saw what he had hit. The ice around the soldiers had melted.

* * *

Blues eyes widened when she saw her mother at the door, and her mother was not alone, the four from the April Island were also with her.

However, they were in a bad situation as well as she and her father.

Blue saw that her father make eye contact with her mother.

They both nodded, as if they had forged a silent plan.

Her father then gently touched her shoulder.

"Blue… Start running right now, and do not look back. No matter what happens, keep running. Don´t stop."

"But … what happens to you?"

Her father's face was heavy with sadness.

"Remember always, long as you live the water nation has not fallen. And … even though I was always very strict with you and not always a good father, I've always loved you…"

Gently he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Tears formed in Blues eyes. "No … please… don´t do this…"

* * *

Azul sighed and turned to Crystal.

"Here, take this…"

She handed Crystal a pipe.

"Now listen very carefully. When Blue is with you, you will run away from here, you have to run away to the sea, where you will then use the whistle. You must go to the Earth Nation, seek the king. We have only one chance to win this war if we form a coalition with the Earth Nation.

"And you must protect Yellow at all costs. She could be the key to victory."

* * *

"RUN!" Blue´s Father shouted.

And Blue ran through all the tears blurred her sight.

"Don`t let her get away!" Yelled Mitch, whereupon several of soldiers blocked her way.

But then the large window behind the throne was broken in a thousand slices. A huge Gyarados crashed through the window into the throne room.

It struck the attacking soldiers to the ground.

Blue had nearly made it to the door, just a few more steps…And then a boy with black hair and red eyes blocked her way.

"Out of my Way!" she screamed.

He refused to budge.

"Sorry, but we can´t let you escape." He said to her. A fire circle was built around her.

"Let her go!" Out of nowhere appeared her father and aimed his sword at him.

Red barely managed to avoid, a cut on his cheek leaking blood.

* * *

Blood ran down Red´s cheek. He wiped it away and made a fist.

The king attacked again... and again…

Red heard Mitch sighed.

"This whole fight is taking way too long; Charizard put an end to it. Hyper Beam!"

Shocked, the King turned around. "Gyarados, Hyper Beam as well!"

It followed an explosion of immense power.

An explosion that took the lives of two people.


	11. Chapter 10: Not a Game

For a brief moment the explosion blinded everyone. Blue was pressed against the ground from the force of it, but she had not been hit.

Scattered shrieks were heard and then…everything was quiet.

Clarity returned to Blue´s eyes, and she saw the reason why she hadn´t taken any damage.

Her father stood in front of her, his arms spread out, eyes empty …

All in all, Blue went crazy.

"No… please no… it can´t be true … DADDY!"

* * *

Just like Blue, Red was pressed to the ground, scratches covering his body.

"Damn…" he cursed.

Mitch that idiot…

He slowly worked his way back up to his feet.

It hurt...

Reds' gaze wandered through the room. Everyone within range of the door, escaped without prejudice, the soldiers who were with him in the hall were thrown to the ground just as he, some try to get up again, others writhing in pain.

He saw how the king fell in front of his daughter to his knees and then he lay motionless on the ground.

The first victim…

Then reached Reds glance Mitch. The blood in Red´s veins froze.

Motionless, rigid, wide-eyed, he lay on the ground.

On his forehead a large laceration, on his lips a smile, left over from the moment when he was still confident of his victory.

The second victim…

Red never liked Mitch, but he hadn´t wanted him to die.

* * *

Blue's body was shaking from the sobs racking through her.

"Daddy… please open your eyes… say something…" she pleaded.

But he didn´t respond. Like ice, he lay still before her.

Blue thought back to when she was a little girl.

She remembered that her father had at that time often played with her and sometimes he pretended as if he were dead. But it was always just a game. He always woke up again and grinned at her then.

Why he couldn't he wake up now and say it was all just a game? Why?

Blue's attention was drawn to the boy with black hair and red eyes.

It was his entire fault.

If he hadn´t stood in her way…If he hadn´t stopped her...

It was his entire fault.

Blue struggled to her feet. Looked straight in his eyes. Blue clashed with red, and raising her arm, Blue said;

"I will kill you."

* * *

Yellow watched the whole scene with dismay. The explosion hadn´t reached her and the other´s, but they felt the shock.

She saw how Blue and the black-haired boy faced each other. She could already see the next disaster come. Both weren´t in a good condition. Someone had to stop them; otherwise there would be more deaths.

Yellow would do it herself, but for some reason she couldn't move. Was it her fear, who stopped her?

Someone touched her shoulder. She looked up, it was Azul.

Azul looked at her briefly and then walked past her, towards Blue.

* * *

Blue balled her hands into fists. Tried to gather her remaining magical power together.

The black-haired boy took a few steps back.

He wants to run-away?

He probably hasn´t enough strength to fight back, but she will not let him escape.

Blue reached out to attack, but then someone touched her gently on the shoulder, all her strength fizzled out.

"Don´t do this." whispered her mother's voice in her ear.

Blue's breathing fast, tears flowed down her cheek. "Mama… "

Behind the black-haired boy a tall, muscular blond man had appeared. He had put his hand on his shoulder, too.

"Go Red… I will continue this fight here."

"Blue… goes as well… flee with the others."

Azul said to Blue.

"But…!"

"You can avenge your father best when you are free and alive. So flee!"

Blue wiped the last tears from her face and nodded. Azul gave her daughter a smile ,then she pushed her away and created a large ice wall between her and Blue, so that neither the tall blonde man nor the soldiers ,who were on Azul's side of the room, were able to follow her.

Blue ran as fast as she could.

* * *

"Blue's coming!" shouted Ruby.

As the brown-haired girl finally reached them, Crystal clasped her arm and pulled her away.

Silver, Ruby and Yellow followed her. Unfortunately, they were also pursued by some soldiers.

"Where do we run?" Blue asked Crystal.

"To the sea." Crystal whispered.

"Can you tell us the fastest route out of the castle?" Silver asked Blue.

"Of course! Just follow me."

Blue turned into the next gear, but soon stopped abruptly.

Cheren stood there.

"I see that I'm still not too late."

"Damn!" Ruby cursed. "Have the fire mages' got a nest somewhere or what? Or why appear again and again new?"

"Give me the princess and the blonde. I don´t want more."

"Is there a different exit?" Silver whispered his question to Blue. She nodded.

"Good. Then you will go to the other exit and I'll take care of the guy here. Don´t wait for me." He said to the group.

"But…!" said Crystal and Yellow simultaneously, but Silver don´t let them speak their disapproval.

"Go! I play no important role in this war, but your escape is important. So disappear! "

Crystal narrowed her eyes and turned around. She was the first to flee. The others soon followed.

They managed to escape the castle, and to access the open sea.

There Crystal took out the pipe Azul gave her and blew.

A shrill tone sounded and a few moments later a huge Wailord appeared.

He opened his mouth, and a shocked Ruby took a few steps back.

"It wants to eat us?!"

Blue shook her head. "It wants us to go inside."

"Go inside?!"

Blue sighed. "Haven´t you ever seen a Wailord? His stomach is a hollow space."

**(I mixed Wailord with Whamon from Digimon xD)**

She climbed into the Wailord's mouth of and wandered down to his stomach. Yellow did the same, and also Crystal tried to follow her, only Ruby hesitated.

"I don´t want to be inside of this Pokémon." He wailed.

Crystal groaned annoyed, grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

They have managed to escape… but no one could enjoy it.


	12. Chapter 11: What next?

**Before I start the next chapter I want say thank you for getting over 30 Reviews :D**

**Special thanks to POKESPE-FAN, Light-Sakura and xxxDreamingflowerxxx for reviewing so often :D**

**And thanks to Chidori Minami for that you sacrifice some of your time to correct my grammar errors xD**

* * *

Chapter 11

_I will kill you._

Those four words wouldn´t leave Red's thoughts.

The Fire Nation had won the battle on January Island, but the invasion hadn't been a complete success. The king wasn't satisfied. He was disappointed in his son.

"You neither killed the complete royal family, nor have you brought home the air mage. You have failed."

Red glared at his father grimly.

"Shouldn't a father praise the things his son has succeeded in, instead of insulting him for the thing's he hasn't done?" He asked his Father.

The king narrowed his eyes.

"Shouldn't a son have respect for his father?" he asked back.

Father and son stood face to face, and looked each other in the eyes angry.

"Respect? Or fear?" Red whispered.

"Both."

Red twisted his mouth and turned away from the king.

"You've always been a dream father." Red said sarcastically.

"I'm just doing what needs to be done. You´re the next king after me and the fire nation needs a strong king."

Red rolled his eyes, that sentence he was allowed to hear the last sixteen years from his father.

"Can I go now? I have better things to do than listen to your preaching."

"Bridle your tongue my son." His father warned him. "In a few moments the vessels from the April and the January Islands will arrive here with prisoners. You will go there and help to accommodate them."

Red groaned.

"Should this now be a punishment?"

His father didn´t answered his question, he simply said: "Go now."

Red bit his lower lip and scowled at his father. Then he turned away and left the room.

When he left the room, he realized that Cheren was waiting for him. Red was anything but enthusiastic thereof.

Cheren smiled at him arrogantly and tugged at the tie he was wearing.

"Did you have a nice conversation with the king?"

Red closed his eyes briefly and tried to swallow his anger.

"Leave me in peace." He said to Cheren and walked past him. But then he stopped and turned to Cheren.

"Why didn´t you give me a description of the air mage?"

" Why should I? I'll be the one to catch the air mage. I'll be the one who gets the laurels."

Red sighed. "Is that really all that is of importance to you?"

"Not everyone has the good fortune to be born in a power status. People like me have to work for their power and glory."

"We may love to trade places if you want." Red murmured.

Cheren looked sternly at Red. "You should show more gratitude."

"Whatever… Now leave me alone, I'm busy."

* * *

Cheren looked behind Red amusedly and shook his head slightly.

"He will make a terrible king." he muttered softly to himself.

"Cheren." exclaimed a female voice. He turned around.

An elegant woman with long black hair standing in front of him. Cheren recognized her immediately and bowed.

"What can I do for you, Your Majesty?"

"Tell me, what does the air mage look like?"

Cheren bit his lip.

He didn´t want to give anyone more detailed information about the air mage, but he couldn´t deny the Queen's wishes.

The queen saw Cheren struggling with himself. A small smile played on her lips.

"Don´t worry, I will not say anything to my useless stepson."

Cheren nodded. "Well… the air mage is a blonde girl, not really big, she actually looks like anything but dangerous."

The Queen's eyes dilated. She put her hand up to her mouth.

"That´s not good…" she whispered. She looked up.

"I need to speak with Azul."

* * *

Red was on his way to the port, and he grumpily kicked a stone that lay on the path in front of him.

The stone landed on a ball of yellow fur, which thereupon began to move and turned out to be a Pikachu. Red knew that Pikachu.

"Oops…Sorry Pika."

"Pika..." grumbled the Pokémon and glared at him.

A small smile crossed Red's face.

"You seem to have the same good mood as I." he said to Pika and was the second time on the day ironically. Strange, normally he was hardly so sarcastic and ironic.

"Are you coming to the port?" he then asked the mouse Pokémon.

Pika briefly put his head askew, but then nodded.

* * *

"So…How exactly does your plan go now?" Blue asked.

Ruby and Crystal looked up, exchanged glances and then shrugged their shoulders.

"No idea… "Crystal murmured. "Azul told us we should go to the Earth Kingdom, and conclude a coalition with them."

"So we go to Conordia?" Blue wanted to know.

Ruby raised an eyebrow confused. "Conordia?"

"Conordia the capital of the Earth Kingdom, also where the king is." Blue explained.

Ruby and Crystal exchanged glances again, and then they nodded.

"Yeah… let's go to Conordia."

"Uhhm…"

All eyes turned to Yellow, for she made the noise.

"Uhmm… We cannot perhaps stop over at the April island to?" she asked softly.

"Are you Crazy?!" Crystal yelled immediately.

"In no case can we go to the April island, which is now determined occupied with hundreds of fire mages!"

"But… Chuchu…"

Crystal sighed.

"Yellow… we are in a war and a war means many victims… I wish I could go back to the January Island and save Silver… but I can´t and Silver would kill us if we did that. And it´s the same thing with your Pikachu."

"One moment, Pikachu?! Why does she have a Pikachu?!" Blue shouted.

"Is she from the Fire Nation?!" Blue immediately moved away from Yellow.

"No No! She is not from the fire nation; at least I don't think so." Ruby tried to calm her, but he didn´t sound really convincing.

Blue eyed Yellow suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"I-I´m Yellow." stammered the blonde girl, Blue was scaring her.

"I know that you´re name is Yellow, but are you a water or an earth mage?"

Yellow shook her head.

"So you're a fire mage?"

Yellow shook her head again.

"Are you kidding me? You need to be something. Or… are you even a magician?"

This time Yellow shrugged. That made Blue frown.

"You have to know whether you've mastered one element."

"But I don´t know…"

Blue sighed loudly and turned to Crystal and Ruby.

"Where do you find people like her?" Blue's tone sounded insulting.

"Unconscious on the beach ..." Ruby murmured.

"She has no memories of her past life, amnesia or something like that ..." Crystal added.

Yellow was biting her lower lip, she didn´t like how the others were talking about her. When she was just a burden ...

She thought about what Azul had said to her.

_"You will be our salvation."_

Nonsense. Utter nonsense. The whole thing with the Avatar was so much nonsense that she don´t even dare to tell the others about it.

"Well ... I think so that Yellow dominates an element ...-"Crystal began to talk to but was then interrupted by Blue.

"Why? The black-haired man who had denied us on our flight path, and why Silver had to be left… why he asked for me AND Yellow?"

Silence came in the Wailord.

Yellow's eyes went to the floor, she knew why ...

And also Ruby and Crystal knew the answer.

"C-Cause I´m the reason, the Fire Nation came to the January Island…"

* * *

**Yeah xD, this Chapter was a bit slow, but I think I needed it after the previous Chapters.**


	13. Chapter 12: You re Fault

**Hey ;D Before I start with the next chapter, I want only say that the name of the Earth Nation capital (Concordia), has no connection to N stepsister Concordia xD**

**I never played Pokémon Black and White, so I didn´t know that one of his sisters was called Concordia, I realized that only after I uploaded the last chapter ^-^**

**So Concordia is a fantasy name from me. It was the first name that came in my mind. :D**

* * *

Chapter 12

Blue sat with her mouth hanging open.

"They came because of you? B-But Why?!"

She looked closer at Yellow and tried to find anything special about the blonde girl.

Blue awaited Yellows answer, but none came.

Blue's anger rose.

"WHY?! Tell me!"

Yellow bit her under lip. Tighter and tighter.

"TELL ME!"

Tighter and tighter…

"Because I'm supposed to be the Avatar!"

Silence.

* * *

When Red arrived at the port most of the work had been done.

Most of the prisoners had already been transported to the prison. Lt. Surge had directed the whole operation.

Red went to the large man.

"Hey Surge, there is still something to do for me? Or I can get out again?"

Lt. Surge looked puzzled at the black-haired boy.

"Are you offering your help to volunteer?"

Red grimaced whereupon Lt. Surge laughed.

"Another dispute with your father?"

"What else …"

Lt. Surge continued to laugh and knocked Red on the shoulder.

"That's my boy."

A smile formed on Red's face. He and Lt. Surge were not blood relates but Lt. Surge has always been more like a father to him than his real.

"But you can make yourself useful. Look in the one ship whether there are any hidden prisoners." Lt. Surge said to Red. He nodded.

"Okay, the ship from the April or from the January Island?"

"It doesn`t matter to me."

"Good, then I'll look in the ship from the April Islands. It seems smaller."

"Sluggard."

Red went into the ship, which seemed completely deserted, but appearances can be deceiving.

He looked in all cabins and other possible locations for hidden prisoners, but found none.

The ship was really empty.

But then a loud noise came from the kitchen. It sounded like there were pots being overturned.

Red ran to the kitchen, but Pika was faster and so he passed him. The kitchen door was locked. That meant the intruder must still be in there.

"Pika use Thunderbolt." Red told the Pikachu. It nodded and fired a thunderbolt on the door, which then shattered.

But there was no one in the kitchen. At least Red couldn`t see anyone.

Pikachu went in to the kitchen and sniffed at a closet.

"You smell something suspicious?" Red asked.

The Mouse Pokémon nodded.

Red crouched down and opened the closet. A yellow fur ball jumped out and knocked over Red. It was a Pikachu with a flower on her ear.

* * *

Not only Blue was shocked, Crystal and Ruby also looked at Yellow with wide eyes.

"Avatar?" Crystal breathed the word. "But… isn't the Avatar just a legend?"

"I don't know…Azul told me…" Yellow murmured. She was annoyed at herself for having mentioned the Avatar.

"But it would make sense, why you've master the air magic..." Ruby pointed out.

Blue held a hand in front of her mouth. Memories came into her mind…Evening with her mother, where she was told many thing. Also about the Avatar.

"Avatar, Lord of the 4 elements… Long blond hair, Mistress of the air…." She muttered to herself. Her blue eyes went to Yellow's and dug into her golden yellow eyes.

"You really mastered the Air Magic?"

"I don´t know…"

Blue groaned.

"Stop with your stupid ´I don´t know`! If I ever hear that stupid sentence from you again, I'll tear your head from your neck!"

"But… I really know nothing!"

"Damn it! Then think about it!"

"But how am I supposed to about something when my head's like a big black hole!"

"You owe it to me though! The reason we're here is because of you!"

At the very moment by Blue had said her last sentence, she realized what she had said.

She saw the sorrow in Yellow's eyes, the blond-haired girl said nothing.

Blue bit her under lip, she didn´t want to say that to Yellow, but it had just slipped out.

"I…" Blue wanted to apologize, but was then interrupted by Wailord. It made a loud noise and opened his big mouth.

They had arrived. They had arrived in the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

It was dark. The whole cell was real dark. Silver could not even see his hand in front of his face.

He had delivered a good battle with Cheren. But in the end he had lost... and was now a prisoner of the Fire Nation. At least he was still alive...

Even if he sometimes thinks that death would have been a fairer way.

Silver sat leaning against the cold wall and watching the darkness. And he did that for hours, without any change. It was depressing.

Death would have been really a nicer view.

Then suddenly the door opened before him. The light rays that flew in completely blinded him. Such a big difference to the darkness in the cell.

It took a few moments before he could see anything. He looked into the face of a girl.

It was a girl his own age, with 2 brown braids. In her hand she held a small tray.

"Lunch time!" she exclaimed, with a way too cheerful voice and put the tray just in front of him.

Silver frowned. "Who are you?"

"I will not talk with the prisoners. Just eat. Today is something really delicious!" She answered.

"Now you have spoken to me."

"What?! Oh my Gosh! You're right! But I'm not allowed! Stop talking to me!"

"It's you who is talking." Silver response. A small smile formed on his face when he saw that he provoked the girl.

"No! That's not right! You're the one who first talked to me!"

"No, you said the first word. 'Lunchtime.' I just wanted to know what your name was."

"You'll never find out from me!"

"Oh really? I'll tell you my name then." Silver didn't usually tease girls, but now it was just a distraction, he preferred the dark.

The girl looked triumphant.

"No need! I know that your name is Silver. So I have no reason to tell you that my name is Lyra! Höhö!"

Silver stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you stupid?"

It took a few moments for Lyra to understand. Then she screamed and held both hands in front of her face.

"WAAAAH! You tricked me!"

"Not really…You tricked yourself."

"Shut up! Or… Or… Or I will take your food away! Ha! Now you're quiet."

"Not really… I´m not hungry, so you can take my food away."

Lyra stood open-mouthed.

"But I can´t do that! That's cruel, food is important! You have to eat to stay healthy!"

"Okay, then I'll just eat my food."

"Good boy!"

"You´re really strange."

"Shut up!"


	14. Chapter 13: Silent Hills

Chapter 13

* * *

It was love at first sight. At least, that's what Red believed. The two Pikachu had been inseparable since the incident on the ship.

It had been a big shock when the female Pikachu had jumped at his face, wanting to attack him. Thank Arceus Pika managed to calm her down.

One look and it seemed as if they were blown away. It probably really was love at first sight.

* * *

It felt strange for Crystal to touch the ground, to feel it beneath her feet.

The ground of the Earth Kingdom.

For the first time in her life, she was in the Earth Kingdom. This was the first time in her life that she wasn't on Water Kingdom soil. And Crystal knew that this was also Ruby's first time out of the Water Kingdom as well.

But they weren't there for fun; they had an important mission to fulfill.

Crystal looked at Blue and Yellow. The two girls were standing side-by-side, but looking in different directions and not exchanging a single word.

Crystal sighed, it wasn't good when disputes built up, but she didn't know how she could help both without making everything worse.

"We must go to Concordia. Blue, do you know the best way we can get there?" Crystal asked.

But the brunette merely shrugged. "No idea."

"Oh great." Crystal sighed. "Then we must go to the next city we find and search for information there."

"Sounds good." Blue said, going on ahead. Crystal watched her and sighed softly.

"It can't go on like this…"

* * *

"Black? Black, where are you? Black?"

Only a few minutes ago, Black was with Bianca and now he had vanished.

Where could he have gone? Bianca didn't like being alone and Black knew that.

"Black?"

Her voice echoed through the mountains. It was her first time going so far into the mountains, or rather, what was left of the mountains.

It was a shunned territory and she was only here because Black had persuaded her.

How could he just leave her alone?!

* * *

Pure wasteland…here, there is nothing except hill.

Ruby didn't like this area, hopefully they'd soon reach a city, this whole area to him was just lifeless, and so quiet…

Somehow this whole territory made him feel fear. Great fear.

Not even pokémon inhabited the area.

"Do you think this place is haunted?" He asked the others quietly.

"Nonsense," Crystal replied. "Ghost don´t exist."

"I have to disagree with you on that. Ghosts do exist." Blue interfered. "Ghastly, Misdreavus, and so on are all ghosts."

Crystal sighed. "Those are Ghost Pokémon, not real ghosts. And also, ghost Pokémon are just legend."

"But there is always something true in legends. Yellow's the best example." Ruby murmured.

Crystal sighed again; "Can you stop before you start scaring yourself? Ghosts do not exist, and that's that."

They wanted to believe Crystal, but at the moment they heard a low, desperate and creepy howl.

Blue, Crystal and Ruby froze and turned to Yellow, as all three thought it had come from her. But Yellow herself was frozen, looking for the cause of the howling.

"I didn't make that noise!" She cried when she saw the eyes of the others on her.

The howling grew louder.

"Oh my Arceus… there are ghost and they're out to get us now!" Ruby shouted. Crystal punched Ruby's arm.

"NONSENSE!" she shouted. "If you listen carefully, you hear that the howl comes from a girl."

"A ghost girl!"

"Ruby! Are you just talking nonsense?!"

"No I –"

"Be quiet you two!" The dispute between Crystal and Ruby was interrupted by Yellow.

"Do you hear footsteps, too?" she asked.

There was no time for an answer, as out of nowhere a howling blond girl appeared. She ran remarkably quickly.

Was she running away from something?

This question was answered quickly when a man riding a Stantler appeared behind her.

"HELP! Oh, please help me!" the girl cried.

* * *

Silver took a deep breath and leaned his head against the wall. Although he would never admit it, he longed for Lyra's company.

The girl was a little annoying, but she was still more interesting than the silence. She had brought him something for lunch, but that was at an estimated 2 hours ago. Would she bring him an evening meal?

Probably not… After all, he was a prisoner here, and the Fire Nation probably would not spoil their prisoners.

He heard a door open, excitement shooting through his body. But the footsteps that he heard did not go to his cell, but to the cell next to his.

Curiosity took hold of him. Who occupied the Cell next door?

Silver pressed his head against the stone wall, trying to hear something. If he strained, he could hear soft female voices, one of which he recognized as Azul!

She's alive…

The other women's voice was completely foreign.

"The Air Mage of which everyone speaks, is she the Avatar?" the foreign Woman asked Azul. Silver´s eyes widened.

Azul's answer didn´t come immediately.

"You can´t tell the fire king…!" she whispered.

"And why not? He is my Husband."

"I know that you're a pathetic traitor, but the air magician saved your life just like mine! Don´t you have dignity?" Azul shouted.

"I want to survive, just like everyone else."

* * *

They were surrounded by many men. And in the middle was the howling blonde girl. How did they get into this mess?

Crystal didn't recognize the clothing of the men, but they were not from the Fire Kingdom. They were more than likely wandering rogues.

"Oh please! PLEASE! Help me! I'm so scared!" The girl cried.

Crystal took a step back, stretching out her hand to create a jet of water when she was interrupted by a dark brunette boy fell from nowhere and landed right in front of the blonde girl, causing the earth to shake.

An earth magician!

"Black!" scream the blonde girl. Grinning, he turned to face her.

"Sorry I left you alone, Bianca."

She didn´t return his smile.

"Look out!" Bianca shouted, as one of the men tried to stab Black with his sword.

Black reacted quickly, whirling around and stomping his foot on the ground to raise a huge boulder in front of him. The man's sword broke into many pieces.

More men tried to attack Black and Crystal and Co. were also attacked.

Black repeatedly vibrated the earth until he let the earth tremble to strong.

One of the surrounding hills broke an avalanche of hard stones rained down on them.

* * *

I´m really sorry that I didn´t upload for a so long time :( , the last two month´s were not easy for me but I try to upload more regular in the future :)


	15. Chapter 14: Caught in stone

Chapter 14

A bunch of stones rained down on them. The opponents were fast enough to disappear as quickly as possible, while the others were less clever.

Petrified, they looked up at the ever-nearing stones that'd crush them within a few seconds, until Crystal snapped out of her daze.

"RUN!" She screamed, thus awakening the others from their stiff-bodied shock.

Black quickly grabbed Bianca's hand and pulled her away, while Crystal ran as fast as possible. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ruby desperately throw himself onto the ground.

The stones then rained down on them, a thick veil of dust obliterating any view.

It took a few minutes for all the dust to disappear.

Crystal coughed, attempting to clear all the dust out of her lungs, with her eyes still closed.

"Everyone all right?" She asked.

She heard a whimper from Ruby, which she took as a yes

Black and Bianca sat not too far away from her on the ground.

Bianca, frightened, clung to Black, who just looked around himself with big eyes.

They were missing only two people.

"Yellow? Blue?" Crystal called. No answer.

"Yellow?! Blue!?" Crystal called again. She couldn't find the two girls anywhere.

Crystal jumped to her feet and ran to Ruby, pulling him to his feet.

"Ruby! Yellow and Blue are gone!"

"What?!" Ruby gasped, looking around. "The crooks are gone, too!" He noted.

With frightened eyes he turned to Crystal. "Do you think they've taken them?"

"Crystal!"

That voice. The voice was unmistakable Blues. But where was it coming from?

"Crystal! We are here! In the stones."

Crystal's eyes strayed to a pile of stones.

"Oh damn…"

She quickly ran over to the pile.

"Are you okay?" She asked, voice raised slightly to get through the thick rocks.

"Yeah," Blue's voice sounded. "Yellow and I had a blessing in disguise; we're stuck in a fairly narrow cavity. Get us out of here!"

"O-of Course!" Crystal reached for a stone, wanting to lift it, but couldn't get it to budge. It was much too heavy. And if the stone was too heavy for her, then it was defiantly too heavy for Ruby.

"Damn it…"

Her eyes trailed over to Black and Bianca. Maybe they could help, the boy was an Earth mage, after all. And they were to blame, as they had gotten them stuck in this mess.

"Hey! Stand up!" she shouted. Both winced.

"I need your help!"

"H-Help?" Black asked.

"Yeah, your help. Because of you two of my friends are stuck in this heap of stones."

Black looked at the pile of rocks, a frown creasing his forehead.

"I want to help you, but there is just one problem. I don´t know how…"

Crystal couldn´t believe it

"You don´t know how?! You're an earth magician! Move the stones with your magic!"

Black looked at ground, suddenly looking embarrassed.

"It´s not as easy as it sounds. Yeah, I´m an earth mage, but I´m better at destroying things than in making anything right…"

Suddenly, Black's face lit up. "I've got an idea! Not too far from here, I've got a friend who can make the rocks disappear with his little finger. I'll go get him with Bianca!"

Black grabbed Bianca's arm and was about to run, when Crystal stopped him.

"Wait!" She shouted. The two paused.

"You two stay here and help Ruby get rid of a few stones. I'll get your friend."

Crystal didn´t trust them. She had a feeling that when the two left, they wouldn't come back.

* * *

The news spread in the fire nation like wildfire. The Avatar exists. Red couldn´t believe it at first.

So the air mage they were searching for was the avatar. The story of Avatar, for Red, had always been a legend...A fairy tale.

But he didn't understand the panic, which had quickly surfaced because of the Avatar.

There was a person, who can dominate all four elements… so what? A single person can´t topple the Fire Nation.

Platina, his little sister, told him the problem.

They sat in a courtyard at a white table, Platina reading a book while Red just looked up at the sky, thinking.

"Why everyone is afraid of the Avatar?"

Platina looked up from her book.

"It's a mental thing. The Avatar is giving the enemies what our nation has tried to destroy completely. Hope."

Red looked at his sister, frowning. "Hope?"

She looked back at her book. "Yeah, hope… and that can be dangerous for us. Because hope unites."

"And as unity they can win…" Red murmured. Platina nodded.

Red sighed. "When will this damn war finally be over...?"

Platina shrugged. "That's not the problem that you have to deal with now. You have to make yourself think about other stuff."

"And what should I think about, for example?"

"Marriage."

Red almost fell off his chair in shock.

"Me and marriage?! Forget it! I'm only 16 years old!"

Platina was unimpressed.

"Father was not much older when he married your mother."

"And it was not long until he replaced his wife. Believe me young marriages don´t last long. And I don´t even know who I should marry…"

Platina finally put away her book. "What about Misty? Father likes her."

Red leaned back in his chair, he reflected.

"Yeah… Misty is great…" The image of a certain girl came to his mind.

"But… I like blonde hair more."

* * *

It was tight. Yellow couldn't move. She sat with her back against Blue's, her legs pulled up against her chest.

Every second that passed, she prayed that the stones wouldn't give out and that the oxygen would be enough.

"Do you think we'll get out of here soon?" She whispered to Blue.

"How should I know?!" Blue growled. She was edgy.

Yellow bit her lower lip.

"It was just a question…." She murmured. The words held a more toxic undertone than she had wanted.

Blue heard the undertone. "Did I hear the secret nanny-goat in you?"

"No…"

"You're angry, right?"

"No… I´m not…"

"Don´t Lie, you are angry."

"No! I´m not angry." Yellow bit her lower lip harder. She was glad that Blue couldn´t see that.

But the brunette wouldn't let it go.

"Come on girl! Just say it. You are angry!"

"My God! YES! I´m angry! And every word from you makes me even angrier!"

Even Yellow was surprised by her little outburst. Blue laughed.

"Finally! It's about time that you got angry. This is war! With your cute little girl attitude you won't get much farther."

All the anger in Yellow suddenly fizzled out. She was sad ...

"It's not easy…getting it to come out….I don't have the courage to say what I think…."

"Why not?"

Yellow pulled her legs further and further into herself, leaning her head on them.

"Because… it´s all my fault… that we are being hunted... that your father is dead ..."

Silence from Blue.

"Yeah… it is your fault…"

Those words hurt.

"It´s your fault and that´s why you need to make amends. You're the Avatar! You can change the world! You could finally end this damn war! But what does it bring when the Avatar is a crybaby?! You have to be strong in order to not let more people die for you."

Yellows eyes were wet. Blue said nothing but the truth...

She must be stronger.

"Do you know what?" Blue suddenly said. "If we come out of this alive, I will teach you the water magic."

* * *

The map that Black had drawn her was hardly legible. Crystal hoped that she took the right path.

She had to hurry so that Blue and Yellow could finally be freed.

The oxygen must be already running short...

Crystal reached a solitary house.

Was Black's friend inside? She walked up to the door and knocked hesitantly.

"Who's there?" Called a male voice from within the house.

"Umm… I´m Crystal I´m searching for someone who is called..." Crystal looked at the notes, trying to decipher the name.

"….Gold?"

"That'd be me!" The voice came again. "I hear the voice of a beautiful girl! I'll be right there!"


	16. Chapter 15: Gold

Chapter 15

A black-haired boy opened the door, a grin on his face. His smile disappeared immediately when he saw Crystal. He looked disappointed.

"Oh ... I thought you were looking better," he murmured.

"W-What?!" Crystal shouted. Her voice echoed throughout the whole countryside.

The boy rolled his eyes at her. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Crystal and you are Gold?" She hoped that he would say no because she didn´t like him. Unfortunately Gold nodded. His wide grin returned to his face.

"Exactly! I am the one and only Gold!" Crystal liked him even less.

"Oh great," she whispered darkly.

Gold raised an eyebrow. "And what do you want from me now?"

"I need your help."

"My help? What happened?"

Crystal sighed. "Thanks to a friend of yours, friends of mine are buried under stone."

"A friend of mine? Oh let me guess, Black is to blame for everything right?"

She nodded, whereupon Gold slapped his both hands together and laughed.

"What an idiot! But there is nothing more to expect from him. Unfortunately, right now I have no time. I´m really sorry." Gold was about to disappear back into his house and slam the door.

"Wait!" Crystal shouted "You can´t! We need you –" She got a flash of inspiration, a smile forming on Crystals lips.

"Among the rocks are buried two beautiful and hot girls!"

It took less than a second before Gold stormed out of the house.

"The hero is coming and save the beauties!" he screamed and began to run.

Crystal just shook her head and thought.

_What an idiot._

* * *

"All together!" Black shouted.

"YES!" Ruby and Bianca shouted back. All three grabbed a big rock and tried to move it.

Futile. Even together the stones were too heavy.

"Oh damn," Bianca murmured softly. She let herself fall back on her butt. Black sat down beside her.

Ruby stayed at the pile of stones. "Are you girls still okay?" he asked the two girls in there.

"No! It is getting more and more uncomfortable," Blue shouted angrily.

"And stuffy," Yellow added quietly.

"We'll get you out of there soon," Ruby promised.

"That's what you keep saying, but we're still not out," Blue replied.

Ruby sighed. "I know, but Crys should be back soon."

"I hope so!"

Ruby sighed again, and then he turned to Bianca and Black.

"Why were you chased by the crooks?" he asked Bianca.

"I don´t know. I think I was easy prey for them."

Ruby looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"You should know," Black replied for Bianca. "This area is known for its crowds of criminals."

"R-Really?! Why's that?!"

"Most of the crooks are people who were exiled from the earth kingdom. This here is an area that belongs to none of the three kingdoms, so they can stay here," Black explained.

Many questions were circling around in Ruby head.

"If this area is known for its danger, then why are you so stupid and wander around here alone?"

"I can ask you the same question," Black countered.

"We just came from the January Island and we need to get to Conordia. So we have a reason." At the same moment as Ruby gave his answer, he thought about it. Perhaps it was not so smart to tell them the truth. Now it was too late.

The eyes of Bianca and Black were big.

"You are water magicians? Although ... now that you mention it…true, you have used water magic," Black murmured.

Ruby always thought he would be a moron, but the two are indeed a thousand times worse than him.

* * *

_Annoying…_

_More annoying..._

_The most annoying…_

_Gold!_

"Wait! You're much too fast, super serious gal!"

Against Gold's expectations, Crystal actually stopped. He almost ran into her.

"What did you call me?"

"What?!" Gold asked confused.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Slightly scared of Crystal's outbreak, Gold stepped back.

"Oh… I called you super serious gal; I thought that better suits you."

"Seriously?! You gave me a goddamn nickname?!"

"Uhhm… Yes. What's the problem?"

"You are the problem! Don´t call me super serious gal!"

"You really are much too serious, super serious gal."

That was too much. Crystal kicked Gold in the middle of his stomach. And would have kicked a second time, if hadn´t someone called her name.

Crystal recognized the voice of Ruby.

"Crystal?! Are you killing our savior?!" he asked, shocked.

_Oh, yeah…they still need this idiot._

"We're here." She told Gold, who still sat on the ground and rubbed his stomach. He rose from the ground, and muttered something that sounded like, "Super dangerous monster," and, "too serious and stiff."

But when he raised his head he again had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Okay! Where are the beauties that I have to save?"

Crystal pointed to the stone pile, whereupon Gold started to laugh.

"Haha! Black did a good job! Such an idiot!"

_But not such a big idiot like you, _Crystal only thought.

At the sight of his old friend Gold raised his arm and waved. "Yo, Black! Long time no see!"

Laughingly the brown-haired boy waved back.

"Can you celebrate your reunion a different time and finally save Blue and Yellow?!"

Gold rolled his eyes at Crystal. "Yeah, don´t worry Super Serious Gal, the stones are not going to run away."

He ran rather quickly to the stones before Crystal could kick him. Briefly considering the stones, he snapped his fingers. The stones flew away in all directions, and revealed two girls.

A wide grin graced Gold´s face. "That was a no-brainer for me."

His grin widened even more as he watched the two girls closer. Heaven and Hell stood before him and he couldn´t say what he preferred, the blond, sweet innocent angel or the wicked, seductive devil?

But one thing he was sure of it. The much too serious, angry demon behind him, it was definitely not. Or…?

* * *

Red had to fight hard to stay awake. Not that he hadn´t enough sleep, it was just so boring and frustrating.

Politics here ... politics there... it was always the same topic in these meetings of the government. It just all goes in the room about how they can increase their power, although here they all have enough power. Shouldn't they discuss how to end the eternal war instead? The many discussions and logs the various politicians and power holders led ended when the Fire King cleared his throat.

Silently all eyes were on him, as Red´s Father arose from his throne.

"We have all gathered here to discuss about the Avatar." He said. "The Avatar must disappear!"

"But what about our planned attack on the Earth Kingdom?" asked one of the officers.

"The Avatar is the top priority. We need to get the Avatar before the world finds out about it."

The view of the king fell on his son.

"Red, I'll give you a chance to make amends on your last unsuccessful mission."

_Unsuccessful mission?! The water kingdom was overthrown! Just because he didn´t get the wind mage doesn't make it an unsuccessful mission. He has such an idiot as a father!_

"I got the information that the Avatar is with high probability on the way to Conordia. Go to Conordia and catch the Avatar."

* * *

"You want go to Conordia? Why?" Bianca asked.

Out of the blue, it had begun to rain. And since Gold was such a gentlemen, he invited Blue and Yellow (and their Appendix) to his house to protect them from the rain.

Blue accepted this offer with enthusiasm. To Gold´s disappointment Yellow and Blue disappeared, shortly after they reached his house. "Training," they said and went out to the rain.

And now Gold was sitting in his kitchen with Super Serious Gal, Green Hat Gal, White Hat Gal … oops he meant boy of course, and Hyper Kid.

Crystal exchanged glances with Ruby. How much can they tell? Ruby shrugged.

"That we are from the January island, they already know." He whispered.

Crystal sighed softly.

"We want to speak with the king of the Earth Kingdom."

Bianca's and Black's eyes widened, Gold's eyes were slits. "Why?"

How much can Crystal tell them? All three have proven more than enough that they are idiots. On the other hand, she was surrounded by idiots already before...

"Can I trust you?" she asked. "Are you not allied of the fire kingdom?"

"Of course not!" all three responded indignantly. Crystal also had no doubt that was the whole truth.

"Good. We are emissaries of the water kingdom and we want ally with the earth king because we want to make a coalition with the Earth Kingdom. Only together will we have a change to defeat the fire kingdom."

"Wow," Bianca whispered. "That sounds really-"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Gold interrupted the blonde girl. "The king will not listening to you."

"W-what?! Why not?!" Crystal looked at Gold with a mixture of confusion and anger. "Do you mean, we are not important enough to be listened to?! Then you are wrong! We have the princess of the Water Kingdom with us and…a secret weapon…probably…"

Gold rolled his eyes.

"That will not change anything. The king is an idiot! Maybe a bigger idiot than the fire king… And even if he would listen to you, then he will only take advantage of you, for his own goals, and drop you at the end. With the King in the team you have no allies but instead another opponent! But that´s not my business."

Gold rose from his chair. "I am going to look for the beauties outside; maybe they need my help somewhere."

His cheeky grin graced his face again, and then he disappeared through the door.

Crystal was even more confused than before and Ruby shared her confusion.

"What was that?!" she asked Black and Bianca. Both looked to the ground and bit their upper lip.

"Gold doesn't like the king," Bianca finally whispered.

"I've noticed," Crystal said, "but why? Did something happen between the two?"

"We don´t know everything," Black murmured, "but ... the king banished Gold from the earth kingdom."


	17. Chapter 16: The city which makes sick

**Heyo :3**

**I finally found a new BETA**

**A great thank you to PrestigiousP****:)**

Chapter 16

Black and Bianca's Tauros stopped and with them also did the Tauros of Crystal, Ruby, Yellow and Blue.

"We´re here," Bianca said.

A huge wall stretched before them and behind the wall was Conordia.

Conordia, The capital of the Earth Kingdom and therefore also the largest city of the Kingdom of Earth. Perhaps the largest city in the entire great country.

Black climbed down from his Tauros and led the group to the gate. Two guards were standing in front of the gate.

"Where are you from and what do you want in Conordia?"

Crystal had already opened her mouth to reply to, but Blue beat her to it.

"We come from Virdana and we are here to sell our Taurus." she told the guards and pointed to the Tauros. The guards looked at each other and nodded then. They made space for group so that they could pass through the gate.

"Why did you lie?" Crystal hissed to Blue.

"First analyze the situation, and then you can play with open cards." Blue hissed back.

They had left the gate behind them and were immediately in a crowd.

What a huge city. This town did not to be compare with the islands of the water kingdom.

Crystal exchanged glances with Ruby, it was so different here. But while Crystal felt more uncomfortable with each step, the exact opposite seemed to happen with Ruby.

Excitement crept into his expression. This was just what he had always wanted.

"Thank you for leading us here and lending us your Taurus," Crystal said to Bianca and Black.

"No problem, my father owns a huge Tauros farm. This was the least we can do; after all, we had brought you also in trouble," said Bianca with a smile.

"Do you know how we get to the palace?" Blue asked.

Black and Bianca exchanged brief glances and then shook their heads.

"No, we also don't know Conordia very well," Black confessed.

"Surely, Gold would know the way…if he were here," Bianca murmured almost inaudibly. But not too quiet for Crystals ears.

"But he isn´t here." growled Crystal and had to think back to the day before.

_"Gold is banned?" Crystal gasped. "Why?!"_

_Black replied with a shrug. "He never told us what happened exactly, but he seems to have forfeited in any case with the king."_

_"So therefore he lives in the middle of nowhere," Ruby murmured. "I was wondering the whole time why someone like Gold lives in such a place just doesn´t fit him."_

_Bianca agreed. "Yeah, you´re right this place really doesn´t fit him, and… he isn´t really happy here."_

_Loneliness. The thought flashed through Crystals head. He must be lonely._

_Crystal suddenly felt compassion for him, butt he wouldn´t be banished for no reason. He must have made something … something bad._

_"Will you lead us to Conordia?" Crystal asked Black and Bianca. The two looked at each other briefly. After a short hesitation they nodded._

_"But without me! I put not a single step in this sick city!" came the loud voice of Gold behind Crystal. Crystal winced._

_She had not noticed that Gold had returned with Yellow and Blue._

_"No one asked you!" Crystal yelled at the black-haired boy._

_"Good thing, because I wouldn´t come along to you I would recommend the same. I promise you, this city will also make you sick, or maybe you will have luck and you attract the very big lot and return as banished people."_

_"I thought this is not your business so-"_

_"Crystal stop it." Crystal was interrupted by Blue. "Bianca and Black can bring us to Conordia, so what's the problem?"_

_Yeah…What´s the problem?_

"Crys? Huhu? Crystal I am talking to you." Crystal winced. She was with her thoughts so far away, that she hadn´t even noticed that Ruby was talking to her.

"Oh…! What did you say Ruby?" she asked him.

"I wanted to ask you what you think of this suggestion."

"Which suggestion?"

Ruby looked a little surprised at Crystal, he was not used to that. She was so inattentive.

"Blue has suggested that we split up."

"What?! Is she crazy? If we divide ourselves in this huge city, we will never find each other again!"

"Too late," said Bianca. "Blue has just run off with Yellow and said that we will meet at the castle."

Blue…!

* * *

"Shouldn´t we had waited for Crystal's answer?" Yellow asked Blue. Blue merely waved.

"So what? Crystal had said no anyway."

"But…-"

"Come on Yellow! How often in life we are in Conordia? We should enjoy our stay here a bit."

"But the situation is serious; we should go as soon as possible to the king."

Blue sighed. "I know that the situation is serious. But since we rush days from one place to another, we haven´t gotten any rest. Only very briefly."

Blue looked at Yellow with big puppy eyes. There was no chance to resist her.

"Yeah …maybe you´re right."

"Great! So what do we do first?"

"I don´t know."

"Somehow I knew that you say this. Okay. Then let us browse through the shops. Conordia supposed to be famous for its diversity!"

Blue clasped Yellow's arm and pulled her along. She pulled Yellow into a shop, which was full of glorious dresses. Unfortunately, the view was blocked by too many glorious women standing in front.

"It all looks pretty expensive." Yellow murmured to Blue, but there was no answer. Yellow cast a glance beside her and realized that no one was standing beside her anymore.

"Blue?!" Oh god, Blue can´t leave her here alone! Panic spread through her. Like a lost Mareep, Yellow stumbled through the store and came up to a big purple-haired woman. "Oh I´m sorry!" Yellow quickly excused herself.

The woman turned and looked at Yellow with a strange look. Was the look appraising or disgusting?

"I believe you're in the wrong district," she said in a disparaging tone and turned her back to the blonde girl. Yellow didn´t really know what she was referring to, but certainly it was meant as an insult.

She noticed that this woman was not the only one who looked at her with this disgusted look. Almost every woman in the store was looking down at the girl. As if she were just dirt ...

It was horrible...she wanted out of here.

The exit. Yellow just want to the exit.

"That makes 25 gallons."

"What?!" That was Blue's voice! Yellow stopped and discovered the brown-haired girl at a counter. On the counter was a necklace and behind the counter was a large and unfriendly looking woman. Blue looked indignant.

"You know whom you have here in front of you? I am the Princess of the Water Kingdom!"

_Huh? Didn´t Blue say to Crystal earlier that they shouldn´t play with open cards?_

"Haha! And I´m the woman of the Earth kingdom. Don´t joke around and pay finally!" The saleswoman was even more unfriendly than she looked.

"I´m not joking! I´m the princess!"

"If you do not want to pay, you get an immediate royal kick in your royal ass!"

"How you dare to speak to me like that?!" It took less than three minutes and Blue was out of the store without the necklace.

"Witch!" Blue shouted furiously and stamped her foot on the floor. An ice sculpture that stood only a few feet behind her, broke into pieces.

"Calm down Blue," Yellow said. "It is hard to admit, but here in Conordia we are nothing, in the store the people looked at me as if I were dirt."

Blue sniffed angrily through her nose and plopped down on the wall of a fountain.

"This city makes me sick!"

Yellow sat next to Blue, a sad smile graced her face.

"Hasn´t Gold promised us something like that?"

Blue sighed and nodded. "Yeah… he has."

"What is this true?! The Avatar? Really?"

Blue and Yellow winced both and spun around. There were two men in uniform who were talking to each other.

"Yeah really! I overheard two fire soldiers as they talked about it. They said that the Avatar is really back! And the entire fire nation went crazy because of this."

"Whoa! That´s unbelievable! Do you think that might bring a turning point in the war?"

"Oh forget it. I don´t believe that the Avatar will survive even this month."

"Oh, that's disappointing ..."

"Yeah … sad but true, the Avatar should have appeared a hundred years earlier, now it´s too late. The Fire Nation is simply too powerful… and the rest of the world too weak."

"You're talking about the water nation? A shame what has happened to the royal family…"

Yellow noticed how Blue stiffened.

"Oh yeah, I hope that the same doesn´t happen with our King."

"That wouldn´t be such a great loss," muttered one of the men, whereupon the other man's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?! You could be heard, and you know what happens then!"

The other man froze. His gaze wandered around, looking for potential eavesdroppers. Yellow and Blue looked away quickly and tried as much as possible to act unobtrusively. With success. The men didn´t noticed the two girls.

"We should leave or my wife will kill me. I'm already too late. Surely she thinks I was in the pub again."

"You were in the pub."

"Yeah but she doesn't know."

The men went and disappeared from Yellow and Blue's earshot.

Yellow and Blue looked at each other with slightly desperate facial expressions.

"It´s really too late?" Yellow swallowed. "Too late to make a difference?"

Blue shrugged. "I don´t know… but what makes me feel more worried is that your very existence is already known. How did the Fire Nation find out about you?"

"They have your mother, if she's still alive."

"My mother would never reveal you! NEVER!"

"I know! I know… it was just a guess."

"A wrong guess!"

The two girls fell silent. But then Blue jumped up.

"Yellow wait a minute here, I'll be right back!" she said to Yellow and disappeared.

Yellow was now alone in this vast city. Hopefully Blue comes right back...

She didn´t likes it to be alone in this city.

Her eyes went to the fountain, considered the soft water in it, her thoughts wandered to the previous day, as Blue taught her the basics of the water magic.

_Drive the water but don´t lose control._

_Pre-and back_

_Again and again._

* * *

After Crystal and Ruby had also separated from Bianca and Black, the two wandered through the huge city, in search of the palace. At least Crystal was in search of the palace, Ruby was thinking the whole time about how he could disappear unnoticed.

He also wanted to explore this huge city a little...

Who knows when he will get the opportunity again?

While Crystal's step quickened, he slowed, trying to fall back unnoticed.

"Ruby, don´t be so slow! We want reach the castle today!" Crystal yelled.

No answer.

"Ruby?"

No Answer.

Crystal stopped and turned around. No Ruby in sight.

No…! Has he also run away?!

If Crystal gets her hands on Ruby, he will be so dead!

* * *

Ruby knew he was a dead man. At least he will then be a dead man, when he sees Crystal.

But the city was simply too tempting.

So big, so many people, so many possibilities. Conordia was a different world, as the always same April Island. This was the world of which he has always dreamed. This was HIS world!

Ruby walked into a pedestrian zone and admired the many, colorful, different stores. He didn´t know what store he should first visit. There were just TOO many.

He noted that other passers-by look at him amused, probably it was noticeable that he wasn´t from here.

But one moment! Did he just saw something blue in the crowd? Blue hair belonging to a certain girl? Oh, God! Crystal mustn´t find him! He wanted to enjoy his life a little more before he has to look into the eye of death.

Ruby tore open the first shop door which he had in his hand and fled into it.

But instead of being in a paradise full of clothes, Ruby was in an arena.

Two men who had been fighting in the ring froze and looked at Ruby confused.

Hundreds of eyes were fixed on him. What had Ruby just gotten in to?

A rotund man waddled to Ruby.

"Are you a participant?" He asked.

"Participant?"

The man made an angry face.

"If you are not a participant, then disappear. You disturb the event!"

Disappear?! Ruby can´t get out of here! Otherwise he would run directly into Crystals arms.

"Oh… yeah… of course I´m a participant…"

* * *

Crystal gave up searching for Ruby. The city was so huge. She never will be able to find him.

Pure waste of time. To find the castle is more important. She can only hope that the others will also find the way.

Why they had to run away at all? Is the city really so seductive? Crystal can find nothing about Conordia attractive. On the contrary, this city makes her...sick.

_Like Gold had promised._

Crystal turned into an alley, which wasn´t filled with people. This lifeless atmosphere created a queasy feeling in Crystal's stomach.

This feeling was reinforced when she heard some footsteps behind her. Crystal quickened her step. The person behind her did the same.

Don´t turn around. Simply don´t turn around.

She could already see the end of the alley. Soon she will be among people.

It was like the light at the end of a long tunnel, which went out as two strange men blocked her way.


	18. Chapter 17: Friend or foe?

Chapter 17

It was easier to get into Conordia as Red thought. That Conordia was the safest city in the country was probably more a lie.

Have the money and the power, find a black sheep and a huge wall is nothing more than an illusion. Red had no difficulty to find a black sheep; the city consisted of only black sheep.

It is only a matter of time before this city will collapse. And with the acquisition of Conorida is the eternal war over. Then the Fire Nation has finally triumphed. And an era of peace can finally begin again...

Red walked the streets of Conordia, disguised with a cloak. The face of the fire prince is not very well known in other nations, but he didn´t want to take a chance on it.

It was frightening to watch how differentiated the lives of people from street to street were.

Yet he just had just been in a precious decorated street, in which walked only the wealthiest and noblest persons, and now Red has to look the poverty in the face.

Emaciated, starving children, desperate women and men in rags, old people were almost nothing but skin and bones, some were missing limbs, a sad glassy look in the eyes.

Red knew that Conordia was a haven for war refugees, but only very few people can find a new beginning in Conordia, the most end in streets like this.

An emaciated woman suddenly clutched his cloak.

"Oh Mister! Please, PLEASE I need money! My daughter she is ill, she will die if I don´t buy the medicine, please! I need the money for the medicine!" the woman pleaded and fell to his knees.

Red had a lump in his throat. His father had always taught him not to bother with such a rabble but how could he refuse such a to death desperate woman? He reached into his pocket and took out three gold coins.

The woman's eyes widened as he pressed the three coins in her hand.

"A-All f-for me…?" she whispered incredulously. He nodded.

For a brief moment the woman was frozen. Then her eyes filled with tears and she threw herself to the ground, kissed his feet.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Arceus will protect you forever. Oh thank you!" she cried.

"Oh please, you don´t have to thank me, it was really nothing for me…"

For Red, it was only three gold coins of many, but for women it was the world.

* * *

"Make AAAAAAH" Lyra held a spoonful of broth before Silver´s mouth. Silver looked at her annoyed.

"No."

"Oh Come on!"

"I don´t want to be fed by you."

Lyra twisted her mouth insulted and threw the spoon back into the pot of broth.

"I wanted to be Nice and this is the thanks for that."

Silver raised an eyebrow.

"You want to be nice to me? I thought it's forbidden to be nice to prisoners."

Lyra ignored his comment; instead she looked at him happy.

"I have great News for you!"

Silver frowned. "Great news? Is the fire nation finally defeated?"

"Stop talking nonsense, you can exit the cell today!"

"And what is now the great thing about the news?"

"You get fresh air! And contact with other people! That's much nicer than always sitting in that cell."

Silver leaned his head against the wall and sighed.

"But I am still a prisoner ..."

Lyra knelt before him, looked at him sadly.

"You are here but not unduly ..."

"I just protected my nation. What's wrong with that?"

"You have fought our nation ..."

Silver looked at her with a cold stare that makes her blood run cold.

"You're not serious pride at a nation full of murderers?"

Lyra remained speechless. Her eyes went to the floor.

"I-It´s… It´s _my_ nation…"

She looked up, but Silver had turned his face away from her. This rejection hurts.

Without even a word to say Lyra rose from the ground and left the cell.

His words had triggered something in her.

_Was she really pride at the Fire Nation?_

"You were a long time in that cell."

Lyra looked up and looked into the face of Platinum the princess. For the second time that day, her blood froze to ice.

"Miss!" she shouted in surprise and bowed. The princess wore a small smile on her lips.

"What did you made so long in the cell?"

"I-I just talked a bit…"

"Talking to a prisoner?"

"Y-yes…"

Platinum looked at her disapprovingly. "You know the rules."

"It will not happen again."

"Good. Then I don´t will tell anyone."

"Thank you…"

* * *

Crystal was surrounded by three strange guys. All three wore a smile that could mean nothing good.

"It rarely run girls alone through this alley." said one of these men, and took a step closer.

"Don´t you know that this alley has a bad reputation?" said one of the other men.

"Because of you?" Crystal surmised she herself was amazed how calm she sounded.

There were only three men, she can handle it. Crystal had already been in worse situations.

She took a step back, swung her arm and attacked the men with a water whip. But the men dodged skillfully. One of the men stomped his foot on the ground. Stones flew in the height.

_Earth Mages!_

That changed the whole situation. Crystal jumped backwards and created a protective ball of ice to ward off the stones.

"Oha! A Water Mage! This is not often seen here." One man said.

Crystal grimaced. "Just leave me alone, then we don´t need to begin a big fight."

"Do you really think you had a chance against us?"

"Have you really nothing better to do than harass foreign girls?"

She shouldn´t have said that, furious and angry the men were starring at her.

Like a time bomb they stood in front of her and Crystal waited only for the fact that it will explode. An explosion that could end painful for Crystal. She'd better get out of here as soon as possible.

But too late.

At the same moment all three men were moving and created an existing out of stone snake, which should be purely drilled in Crystal.

_Talented Magician ..._ _there is no doubt ... but such a waste of talent..._

Crystal closed her eyes and again she waited for the end or for a miracle…

Nothing of both happened. Instead, jumped, her well-known black-haired boy from one of the nearby houses and tore with his sheer will power the stones from which the snake was made apart.

"Gold!" Crystal whispered in shock.

Even the men's eyes widened, his breath hitched them and their faces were pale.

"G-Gold…?!"

Huh? The three men knew Gold? And are afraid of him?

Gold grinned at the three men.

"This is the moment at which you'd better leave." He said to the men.

And no sooner had he pronounced his sentence, the men were gone.

Crystal looked quite perplexed at the black-haired boy.

"W-What are you doing here?!"

The smile faded from gold.

"A simple thank you would have sufficed, Super Serious Gal."

"But… but… You mustn´t be in Conordia! You're banned!"

Gold made a little bewildered face.

"Huh? Oh… Have told you that Black and Bianca?" he asked.

Crystal nodded.

Gold sighed.

"They can never keep their mouths shut ... but yeah… their right, I´m banished. But you don´t have to worry about it. Conordia isn´t a so well organized city, like everyone think and no one here is really faithful to the king. So even if we met to the kings guard, the likelihood that I will actually arrested, is fairly low. And…" a wide grin came to Gold's face.

"As you might have noticed, I have a certain reputation here. So don´t worry."

But Crystal was concerned about it.

"But… yesterday you said that you will definitely not enter this city!"

Gold's expression changed completely, was there embarrassed to discover in his face?

"Oh… yeah… I said that… but… I was worried about you. It was pretty clear that village idiot as you will go down in Conordia. And I was right, if I hadn´t come and would have saved you, it would have looked bad for you."

Crystal grimaced.

"I don´t needed your help… I had everything under control."

Gold rolled with his eyes.

"Oh yeah… I've seen."

His golden eyes looked around, confusion was evident.

"Where are all the others? Blue and yellow and so ...?" He asked.

Crystal snorting angrily through her nose.

"Runaways."

* * *

Ruby stood in a fight ring and looked into a much larger and more muscular man's face.

He gulped in fear.

Why did he only tell he is a participant? A participant in a magic competition!

He hates it to fights…

"The water mage Ruby from the April Island is now fighting against the earth mage Bruno from Tomola."

The referee announced the coming battle. Loud cheers in the arena.

"I bet 30 gallons that Bruno will defeat this wretch." The first bets were made in the audience.

Ruby died inside. Now he could still run away. He must run away! He does not want be the spanking bag of this muscle-bound.

A bell rang. The fight starts. Bruno ran to Ruby jumped into the height and landed directly in front of him. The whole ring shook.

Ruby was frozen with fear.

_Get out! _Said his reason again and again to him_._

But Ruby didn´t move.

_He can._

If he wants, he can fight. If he really wants it, he can fight pretty well.

_He wants it?_

Does he want to face the challenge?

_Yes, he wants._

Earth chunks broke out of the ground and persecuted Ruby. But Ruby was faster, each chunk he evaded.

Bruno narrowed his eyes, threw his arms in the height and created a huge rock above him, which he sent to Ruby.

Ruby threw his own arms to the height, created a wall of ice in front of him, which protect him against the rocks.

Then he clenched his hands together in a fist, the wall of ice broke into thousands of pieces. Thousands of sharp shards with which he attacked Bruno. Bruno copied Ruby strategy and created a wall of earth to protect him. But Ruby calculated that.

Ruby created a huge wave, greater than the earth wall, which swept across the wall and collapsed on Bruno.

The fight was over. Bruno was incapacitating. Ruby was the winner.

Loud cheers in the hall.

"Ruby! Ruby!" Everywhere. "Ruby!"

And suddenly Ruby was the new favorite in the competition.

It followed other battles. Battles also won by Ruby, he started to have fun.

And before he knew it, Ruby was in the final.

Excited whispers in the audience.

"Do you think he might have a chance?"

"Never! The champion is invincible!"

"But he is very good!"

"No one has a chance against the champion!"

Who is the champion?! Fear began to spread in Ruby. His imagination went wild, he envisioned a 3 meter thugs who will sweep Ruby with his little finger.

Maybe now is the best time to run away...

The whispers in the audience died down as a person entered the arena. All eyes were on this person. Ruby also tried to catch a look, but the big referee was in the way.

It was not until the champion was in the ring; he could see the champion's face. Ruby was surprised.

It wasn´t a huge muscle man before him, but just a brown haired girl.

Was that really the dreaded champion?

"The water mage Ruby from the April Island is now fighting against the Campion and earth mage Sapphire from Conordia!"

* * *

Blue took a long time ... Yellow certainly waited for half an hour.

Get Blue lost? Or did something happen with her? Yellow began to worry.

But Yellow didn´t had a long time to worry, when two men in uniform stood in front of her.

"Miss, it is forbidden to hang around here, or to beg." One of the men said to her.

"W-what?! I'm not begging ... I just wait for someone."

The man raised an eyebrow.

"You´re waiting for someone? For who?"

"A-A friend…"

"A friend?" The man looked at her suspiciously and took a step closer. Yellows stomach clenched, she would like to take a step back, but then she would fall into the well.

"She´s waiting for Me." said a male voice suddenly. Yellow looked up, she was puzzled. Behind the two men, another man wearing a cloak stood there. Yellow didn´t know him, or ...?

The men in uniform turned around, looked at the man with a strange expression.

"Oh ... okay. It is improper for a gentleman to let a lady waiting."

The man in the cloak smiled apologetically.

"Yeah… I know… it will not happen again." He stretched out his hand to Yellow and smiled at her. "Come." He said to her.

Hesitantly, she reached for his hand. She didn´t know him, but he had helped her ... if she wouldn´t go with him, she would destroy his whole story.

He put an arm around her shoulder and led her away from the men.

"Who are you?!" Yellow whispered to him, when they had removed.

"Psst… not now, they follow us." Yellows eyes widened. "W-What?!" she wanted to turn around and satisfy herself about it. But he tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"Don´t turn around." he hissed and turned into an alley.

"But why did they follow us?"

"They don´t trust us."

_That voice..._

Yellow believed to have heard that voice somewhere before. Who is he?

Suddenly he was faster, he let go of Yellows shoulder and grabbed her hand instead.

"Run…!" He said and pulled Yellow along. Yellow heard the rushed footsteps and listen to the panting of the men behind her, she quickened her pace.

"What did I do wrong?! Why are we being pursued by these men?!"

"You did nothing wrong, the king here is just paranoid." He tried to calm her down, his hood slipped from his head, baring black hair. Black hair that seemed known to her...

Yellow had a suspicion, which hand she was holding right now.

"Y-You are from the Fire Nation ..."

He stopped, turned to look at her. Red eyes looked at Yellow.

"So you've also recognized me ..."

Yellow nodded. Actually, a feeling of fear should arise in her ... but nothing. On the contrary, she felt safe with him… strange…

Suddenly he startled up, the steps of their pursuers were clearly heard.

"Damn… They have caught up..." he swore. He cupped Yellows hand tighter and pulled her further away with him. Yellow followed him without resistance.

But then a dead end blocked the way.

"Damn!" cursed both in unison.

The footsteps approached.

"What now?!" Yellow asked him desperately.

"We have to climb over the wall."

Yellow gulped but nodded, this was the only way out.

"I lift you up." he said to her and cupped her hips. Yellows hands reached the end of the wall, she pulled herself up. Then she turned around and stretched her hand out to him. He jumped into the height cupped her hand and rested his feet on the wall. Slowly she drew him up on the wall.

"Thanks…" he breathed as he certainly was on the wall.

"No problem… I have to say thanks…"

He smiled at her. "No problem."

* * *

Red straightened. His gaze wandered to the other side of the wall. A water channel.

Not good, because they can´t jump down.

"We can´t jump down here. We have to balance on the wall, until we find good ground among us." He said to the blonde girl. She nodded and stood up. A few steps in front of him she balanced along the wall, her arms stretched out so she will not loose her balance.

Red followed her and kept a close eye on her so that if she should lose her balance, he could grab her.

"What´s your name?" he asked her.

"Yellow… and yours?"

"Red."

No scared twitching of her, she probably didn´t know that the fire Prince was called Red.

That's good…

"Are you from the water nation?" he wanted to know.

Yellow hesitated before answering.

"Y-Yeah…" she said with a strange undertone. "And you're from the fire nation…"

"Yeah…"

Yellow remain silent, Red keep quiet too. The atmosphere was unpleasant.

"Why…?" she suddenly asked.

Red frowned.

"Why what?"

"Why have you attacked the January Island?"

"Oh…" Red didn´t know what to say to her. Yellow stopped her back to him. She waited for his answer.

"To… To finally end the war."

"To end the war? Your nation started the war!" she shouted at him. Her back still facing him.

Red bit his lips. "We have only begun the war to bring general prosperity across the country!"

"Prosperity?! You´re Nation murdered innocent people! You have a whole nation exterminated!"

"You can´t condemn me for the crimes of my ancestors!" Red shouted angrily.

Yellow whirled around.

"But…!" She began her sentence furious, but couldn´t finish it because she suddenly lost her balance. Yellow waved her arms, trying to regain her balance, but too late, she lost her hold and fell down from the wall.

"Yellow!" Red screamed. He grabbed her, reached her arm, but was pulled also from the wall.

They fell not deep, because not far below the wall was a house roof. Red fell on his back on the tiles, Yellow fell on him. For a brief moment, the two lie panting on the roof, but not long. They started from the steep roof to slide down. Red instinctively closed his arms around Yellow in order to protect her from harm. They rolled not take long before that roof soon found his end. Again they fell. But this time they were lucky in misfortune. They ended up in a wheelbarrow which was filled with hay.

Yellow and Red remained lying in the wheelbarrow; they were too shocked by the action just now.

"Oh god…" Yellow whispered her face pale. "I thought I would die ..."

A small smile came to Reds lips, he laughed softly. "M-Me too…"

It took a few seconds to Yellow registered that she lay on Red.

"Oh…" she squealed and rose from him. "S-Sorry…"

"No problem…" Red moved away from the wheelbarrow, his back ached from the tiles.

"Are you all right?" he asked her. Yellow nodded but looked away from him.

"I don´t understand this…" Yellow said quietly she bit her lip. "We are enemies or ...? Why did you help me then?"

_Good question..._

He had recognized her at the well from January Island and then acted instinctively when he saw that she was harassed by these men. It was quite instinctively...

"I hate this war as well ... I don´t want that civilians die… and you do not have anything to do with this war? Or? So why should I hate you?"

* * *

Red gave Yellow a warm smile. Yellow swallowed, her gaze wandered to the floor.

_If he knew..._

Yellow decided that it was better to change the subject.

"Where are we now actually?" she asked and looked around.

Red shrugged his shoulders. "I don´t know… to be honest I'm for the first time in Conordia."

"Oh… I am here also for the first time. Why are you here? I mean… you aren´t allowed to be here ... or? As a fire mage…"

Reds face took on a nervous look.

"Oh yeah… that´s not important… really not important…"

Yellow frowned. He was hiding something ... but didn´t she do the same?

"Do we want to return the well? You've been waiting for someone or?" Red changed the subject.

"Yeah…" Yellow murmured.

They left the alley in which they had landed and returned to a busy road.

"Prevails in the cities of the Fire Nation as well so much turmoil?" Yellow asked Red.

Red shook his head.

"Our cities are organized, and there is no town in the Fire Nation, which is as large as Conordia."

"The people here are behaving strangely; some people looked at me like I was dirt ..."

Reds face darkened.

"Some people here are treated as dirt."

"Yellow!" Suddenly someone shouted.

Red froze, Yellow looked puzzled forward.

"Blue!"

Blue was also frozen at Red's sight.

"Yellow! Get away from him! Immediately!"

"What? But Blue… he hel-"

Blue was thrown forward and had Yellow dragged away from Red.

"He is to blame for the death of my father! He is the damn prince of the Fire Nation!"

* * *

Red could see how shock crept in Yellows face. She stepped back a few steps and looked at Red with wide eyes.

"I-Is that true…?"

Red turned his face away from her and bit his lips.

It was better when he disappears now...

He threw a quick glance at Yellow, then turned away from the two girls and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

The King of the Fire Nation leaned back in his chair. He had a headache.

Before him stood the reporter, he waited that the king gave a command.

"Tell me about the current state of the war."

"Yes your highness." said the reporter and bowed.

"We have a large part of the water nation ingested as well as the January Island, the King's Island. The water nation has lost the war. The only thing that could make the water nation would be to form a coalition with the Earth Nation, but I would exclude that, the Earth Nation has much too large internal political problems.

Most of the water-combat mages are under captivity. On the Conquered islands still rebelling many residents, but the soldiers there crush the resistance. I think it´s a question of time, when the Water Nation finally given up.

We were able to take many of the villages and create colonies in the Earth nation. Conordia been able to preserve their independence but we will soon launch an invasion of the city.

The people there lose confidence in the king, and begin to work against him. We can take advantage of it. When we have finally conquered Conordia, has the earth nation lost the war, the fire nation has triumphed and the war ends."

The king closed his eyes, thinking.

"That´s good… and the Avatar? How much can the Avatar influence our plans?"

"I'm still waiting for the report of your son. But it looks like the Avatar is just a defenseless girl. I don´t think that she will cause us major problems. The only dangerous is the hope, which is given from the Avatar. But have we killed the Avatar will go out every ounce of hope."

"But if we kill the Avatar, is there not the danger that we create a martyr?" The King asked.

The reporter nodded.

"Yeah that's right… your highness. That's why we have to kill the Avatar before too many learn from him."

"I understand…"

There was silence in the room.

"Can I go your highness?" the reporter asked. The Fire King nodded.

The reporter bowed and turned away.

"Wait." exclaimed the king as the reporter reached the door.

"Have you heard anything from Candela ... and her son?"

The reporter hesitated before answering.

"…No."


End file.
